Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime
by dylan.crabtree.940
Summary: We Continue the Httyd and TFP into the series. Let's see how this turns out.
1. How to started a dragon academy

**Remember I don't own either Dragons defenders of Berk or Transformers Prime.**

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

Hiccup: "This is Berk. For generations it was Viking against dragon. Till the day before I was born metal giants called Autobots came from another planet and helped us. The battles were ferocious. Then one day, everything changed both me and my guardian Bumblebee met Toothless, and we've shown here instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them, live with them, even train them." Ok guys best trick compation who's up first? Fishlegs was going to be first till Snotloud interrupted. Snotloud: Me! Fishlegs: Actually I think it's... Snotloud (interrupting): Me! Astrid: Sweet baby Thor in a thunders storm. Arcee: And for the love of the AllSpark. Astrid: Will you and Smokescreen just go already?! Snotloud: Ho don't worry we'll go and when we do me, Hookfang, and Smokescreen are gonna light the sky on Firrrreeeee! As Snotloud and Hookfang dive into the water, Smokescreen jumps from tall rock calms Snotloud screamed the entire ride and Smokescreen fired shot to see if they can dodge them. And when they landed Snotloud was thrilled. Snotloud: I'm alive? I'm alive! Everyone was look at him and he though of an excuse. I mean carouse I am. Then Fishlegs says it his turn. Fishlegs: My Turn! Ready Meatlug? Here we go. So the just made a small spins and Ratchet slaps himself in the face and grouns. Ratchet: (Groans) Ho please why dose he have to do this? Fishlegs and Meatlug lands and they're thrilled. Fishlegs: Yes! New personal best. He hugs Meatlug and she licks him back in love. Ruffnut: My turn! Tuffnut: No my turn! They argued till Bulkhead stops the fight. Bulkhead: Uh guys? You two have the same dragon. Tuffnut: Oh right. As the two started flying they argued on which way to go. Tuffnut: Go right! Ruffnut: No go left! Tuffnut: No,no go left! Ruffnut: No, right! Bulkhead just fires a head of them to point them which way to go then Barf and Belch just flipped both Ruffnut and Tuffnut off and as they screamed Tuffnut says what it feels. Tuffnut: This is awesome, and scary! Then Barf and Belch catches them and saved their lives just in time. As they land where the other dragon riders and Autobots the twin just realized something. Ruffnut: We almost died. Tuffnut: I know. Go again? Astrid: Hay! It's my turn. You might want to take notes. Let's go. She said to Stormfly and Arcee. Then Both Arcee and Stormfly were doing crazy moves. Astrid: Ok Stormfly tail flip! Now twirl! Then Stormfly twirls and Arcee shoots at them to see if they can out maneuver her. Astrid: Quick upward spiral! Then as the Astrid and Stormfly and Arcee raise their hands in victory. Astrid: Alright Stormfly and Arcee! Everyone was impressed and Snotloud makes a question. Snotloud: Yeah. Can you do it without the dragon or Autobot? Astrid punches Snotloud shoulder. Hiccup: Well looks like we got our work cut out for our selfs buds. Pointing to Toothless and Bee then Hiccup and Toothless shoot off like a jet the Bumblebee jumps in transforms into a Comoro and jumps again and transforms into robot mode, Hiccup is flying on Toothless till he jumps off between a bridge of rock Column and jumps on Toothless' back and stared flying again. Bee fire at Toothless' plasma blast when he fired. Astrid: They're still the best. Hiccup: Another win. Good job you two.

Hiccup: Yep dragons... Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we've made peace with them. unforgettably dragons are still dragons. Some dragons were causing chaos here and there stealing food and what not. Viking: Incoming! Dragon poo! Hiccup: We! Ah gross, gross, ah poop. Bumblebee beeping: (I could leave to the end of time and that's still discussing.) then Hiccup and Bee backwards till they met up with Mulch and Bucket (look these guys up.) then two Viking were holding two wheel stick as umbrellas. Hiccup: (Awkwardly) Hey Mulch. Hay Bucket. Sorry about the ah... Bucket: Everyday at three. The regular at least. A tip of the cap. Mulch: Better then the days were was killed or be killed. Hay we got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the boy and metal giant the cod. As Bucket lift the bag that had the fish it was torn apart. Bucket: I ate it already? Did I enjoyed it? Hiccup: Uh... No Bucket I-I-I'm afraid that the cod. Bumblebee beeping: (Is taken by a Terrible Terror.) Bumblebee point his finger and they see a Terrible Terror taking the fish and many more join in wanting a piece of fish.

Hiccup: Most of us on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never except the dragons or Autobots for that matter and will do anything to drive them away. Meanwhile at night outside of the village live the grumpy old man named Mildew and His pet Sheep Fungus. As the two slept the felt the house shaking like and earthquake. As the old man left his house mumbling to himself. He notice a Gronckle snoring on his house like it was a bed. Mildew: Dragons. I should have know. Help himself to my roof and my cabbage. As Mildew picks up an eaten cabbage he turns around and see his entire field eaten. That tars in Fungus! As Mildew got his helmet and staff with dragon teeth on it and life's Fungus up then he storms out heading for the village. On they way trip over an Autobot footprint and see it was Bulkhead's footprint. Mildew: Ah! It's bad enough the dragons here now those metal giants keep making footprints in the dirt making people fall. Ok both Dragon and Autobot got to go. In the morning Stoick was giving order as usual. Stoick: Stand in the back Fishing boat just came in with a big catch. Mildew: Stoick! Gobber: Ah it's Mildew with the complaint of the day. WheelJack: What is this time you old goat? Stoick: You picked a bad time Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing for food. The big freeze is comimg. Mildew: Its the "dragons" again. Those demons are fit to leave among civilized men. Gobber: Neither are Mildew. Why do you think we build your house so far out side of town for? WheelJack: Uh... I always though you build his house out side of town because he smells. Whoa wee. Mildew: (Growls) very well make your jokes. Meanwhile these dragons flipping our village carts! Turn peoples houses in to piles of ruble! Viking: Ie Mildew is right. Mildew: They even disturb an old man's rest! You don't see these bags under me eyes? Gobber: He's right he's hideous. Mildew: There are wild and unpredictable beast! And if they weren't bad enough the Autobots are worse! They leave Foot prints! They also leave scorch mark when they turn into their alter modes, and Bulkhead is the clumsiest member, every time he trips he makes a hole in the buildings! Mildew: The dragons cracked this man skull open like an egg. Bucket: Egg? I like eggs scrambled, over easy, porches. Mildew: You need to put those dragons in cages and the Autobots in bigger cages. If you don't they'll eat us and smash us out house and home and destroy the entire village! Hiccup: They don't mean any harm. They're just dragons and Autobots being dragons and Autobots. Stoick: Look Mildew, if there's a problem I'll deal with it. Mildew: Ho there is a problem Stoick. And I speak for everyone you better do something about it. Every Viking shouts in agreement with Mildew. Letter that evening Stoick was walking left and right in his house thinking while Gobber was carving a wooden duck with his hook hand. Stoick: (Sigh) We can just let dragons and the Autobots run wilded like they own the place. Ha... We can put up signs! Gobber: Signs? For dragons? Stoick: No. For the people. Gobber: Signs? For Viking? We're not big readers you know. Stoick: I know! We'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza. Gobber: Net? You do know they breath fire and the Autobots can turn their hands into swords and other blades. Stoick: I know very well they breath fire and the Autobots can turn their hands into blades Gobber. Ah! Maybe Mildew was right. Stoick tosses a chair and was about to say something till Hiccup interrupted. Hiccup: Uh Dad wait. What if I and Bumblebee deal with the dragons? Stoick: You and bumblebee? Hiccup: Who else if anyone who can control them its me and Bumblebee. We're the best men for the job. Stoick: Bumblebee is a metal giant and you're not a man "yet" Hiccup. Hiccup: Not if you don't give me the chance to be. Stoick: Fare enough you'll have your chance starting tomorrow.

As Hiccup was to the plaza acting like a new sheriff. Hiccup: Ok gang there gonna be some changes around here. The a woman Viking was arguing with a Nadder who wants some of her bread. Hiccup: Hold on, I'll help you. Just... No! As Hiccup places his hand on the Nadder's snout a Gronckle was chasing some chicken then tackles the Nadder. Now a Monstrous Nightmare was fighting with anorther Deadly Nadder, then the sheep started running and one of them got cogut on fire. Hiccup rushed to put the sheep out. Hiccup: Toothless, Bumblebee stop that fight, I'll put out the sheep. So Bee and Toothless nods in aggrement and rushes to the fight to break it up. As Hiccup run to the plaza the dragons are going crazy stilling people carts and other things, from a distance the other dragon riders and Autobots (are watching the show if you know what I mean.) Snotloud: What's he doing? Tuffnut: Uh... I think he's helping the dragons break stuff. Ruffnut: Cool. Bulkhead: I think he's trying to get everything under control. As Hiccup tries to put the sheep out he's can do it all. Astrid: Wow! He could really use our help. Arcee: I agree. Tuffnut: We'll get to it. Ruffnut: In a minute. Then Hiccup puts the sheep on fire out. Hiccup: Sorry about that. Astrid: And it's three o'clock. The Autobots got there home made unbrellas made from scrap metal. As the dragons started to drop poo. Hiccup look up and one land on him. Hiccup: Ah no... Ratchet: Ah! By the AllSpark. Bulkhead: That's mess up! Bumblebee beeping: (Ah! You're going to need a bath when you get home.). Hiccup: Thank you Bee.

Later that night Hiccup was in his room feeling ever pain in his body. Hiccup: Ah everything hurts. Hiccup removes his prosthetic leg. Even this. Then Astrid walks in. Astrid: Hiccup? Hiccup: Astrid? Perfect. How don't look too beat up do I? Asking Bee and Toothless. Toothless gives him a I guess a little bad, Bumblebee beeping: (No more then during dragon raids.). Hiccup: Ah great. Dragon and Autobot pitty. As Astrid walks in. Hiccup: Hay Astrid what a nice surprise. Astrid: So how was your day? Hiccup: Ah uneventful hung around the plaza. You know. Astrid: Yeah I do know. We saw you out there. It's hard to believe you're still standing. Hiccup: (Grounds) I'll be seeing flaming sheep in my dream for the next month. Arcee: Man you can take some punishment. Stoick: Hiccup! Hiccup! What going on out there?! The plaza look like a war zone. Ultra Magnus: I've seem war but what those Dragon did to you, you'd be better off during dragon raids. Hiccup: I know I look bad. Astrid: (Whisper) Really bad. Hiccup: But this is phase one of my plan. Stoick: Oh... So you do have a plan? Hiccup: I do. Of corse I do. It's very complex lots of drawings Several moving parts. Yeah it's pretty wild. Stoick: Uhu... This better be real. Because Mildew sturred up the whole island. And if you don't find a way to get those dragons under control. They'll be calling for both dragon and Autobot's heads. Bumblebee beeping: (Wow! What did we do?) (We've done nothing wrong.). Stoick: I know Bee but they know when the dragons gone the next thing to destroy the village is the Autobots. Hiccup: Don't worry buds. Your heads aren't going any where. Astrid: You do realized there like a bilzion dragons out there and one of you? I hope you real do have a plan.

In the morning the teens with their dragons and Autobots were in the killing ring Ruffnut: That's your plan? To train dragons? Tuffnut: Here? Where we use to kill them? Hiccup: Right because we don't do that anymore that why it available. Ratchet: It dose seem the logic choice. Astrid: Actually the dragons do seem a little nervous. Fishlegs: That because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin Here. (Whisper) We try not to talk about it. Astrid: It's amazing your dad gave us the arena. Hiccup: Well it would be if he did yeah. But didn't so that's another thing we should try not to talk about. Astrid: Wait. So we're going behind your father's back? Hiccup: There you go talking about it. Hu... Alright here's the thing: The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing the plaza up. Tuffnut: Got it help dragons blow things up. We can totally do that. Ruffnut: Here's how we're gonna do it. First we make them really really angry. Tuffnut: No problem we anger everybody. Hiccup: You guys this is serious. Mildew wants all of our dragons caged, and I don't know about you but I'm not ok with that. And after the dragons are caged then the Autobots are next to be in cages. Ratchet: We are sentient beings not animals. Optimus Prime: Hiccup is right if Mildew want the dragons and us in cages he'll stop at nothing to do so. Tuffnut: You're right she's sorry. Hiccup: Thank you Optimus. Optimus Prime: You're welcome Hiccup. Hiccup: Ok next problem: The dragons are eating everything in site. As Hiccup pulls a loaf of bread out of a basket he brought. Toothless looks at the bread with a happy look. Now when a dragon grabs something it not suppose to have. You can get him to drop it by a little scratch below the chin. Snotloud: That may work for you and Toothless. Hookfang and me: We do thing differently. Snotloud gives the bread to Hookfanfg and the dragon has it In his mouth. when I want this big boy give up something I just get right in his face and say: DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?! Hookfang drop the bread and grabs Snotloud. See? He dropped it. Tuffnut: Should we help him? Astrid: Yeah, in a minute. Hiccup: Right we've got a lot of training to do, but together we can keep these dragons under control. Snotloud: Can someone do that chin scratching thing? Hello? You guys still there. Smokescreen: Hang on I gotcha. Then he scratches Hookfang's chin and he let go of Snotloud.

later that day everything was alright with the world. Fishlegs: Hu... No dragons. Ruffnut: That was easy. Snotloud: Lunch? Hiccup: That's weird. If the dragons aren't here where are they? Then an explosion was from the food storage. Astrid: Something tells me that way. The teens and Autobots ran to the food storage. Bulkhead: Wow! Guess they got really hungry. The dragons were eating the food and apparently some familiar dragons were also eating the food. Astrid: Stormfly? Snotloud: Hookfang? Hiccup and Optimus runs to the food storage in the inside, and saw Hiccup's father. Stoick: Ah! They've eaten everything. We've go nothing left for the freeze. Mildew: I warned you Stoick. But did you listen to me? No-o-o-o, you put a bunch of "Teenagers" and "Metal giants" in charge. All Autobots: Hay! Mildew: And look what the dragons have done. Caging is too good for Those beast and what to stop the Autobots from smashing our building into ash? Hiccup: Dad, I swear I can fix this. We were just starting. Stoick: Enough Hiccup! How can I trust you to control all the dragons when you can't even control your own? Toothless is looking inside a basket for food. Hiccup: Ah, Toothless.

As Stoick walking the food storage and pick some baskets up. Stoick: Bucket, Mulch man the boats we need another catch. Mulch: It's too late Stoick, it took "six" months to catch all the fish. Stoick: Don't tell me it's too late. We've go to try. Mulch: Of course we do. Uh don't tell the chief it's too late. You're always so negative Bucket. Bucket: I don't know what is alway with me. Hiccup: Dad please, you got to listen to me. I know dragon better... Stoick (interrupts): Not now Hiccup. I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage and I fear the Autobot may do harm without them knowing. Tonight I want everyone them caged both Dragon and Autobot. Understand? Mildew: Bah! You can't just cage these dragons or Autobots. You need send them away now! Then everyone shouted saying get them off the island. Stoick: Alright Mildew, we'll cage them tonight and in the morning Hiccup will send them off the island. Sorry son.

Late a night in the Great Hall the teens and Bumblebee were sitting discussing about sending both dragons and Autobots away. Snotloud: I can't believe we have to send them away. Astrid was suturing her soup making both Stormfly and Arcee shapes. Astrid: It's gonna be wired I got used to see Stormfly and Arcee being the first thing I see every morning. Fishlegs: Every night before I went to sleep Ratchet would read me about medicine and Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?! I volunteer Tuffnut to lick you feet while I read you about medicine. Tuffnut: What ever. What time should we be there? Astrid: Come on guys let's get this over with. Fishlegs: This is the worse day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons or our Autobots again. Hiccup: We can't let that happen. Bumblebee and Toothless are the best friends I ever had. Mildew walks in maybe to gloat thinking he won. Mildew: Ah Bumblebee and Toothless I'm going to miss you two so much. Pointing to Hiccup. You know what your mistake was? Thinking that dragons could be train, a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's in their nature. And nature always wins. As the old man walks away Bumblebee looks at the old man with anger and Toothless growls. As Two Vikings open the door then a gust of wind blows then fire out. Bumblebee and Toothless fires at the wood. Woman Viking: Oh! Thank you Toothless and Bumblebee. Bumblebee beeping: (You're welcome.). Hiccup: Know what? Mildew is absolutely right! Bumblebee beeping: (What do you mean Hiccup?). Hiccup: Come on buds. The three run out of the Great Hall.

Meanwhile the other teens and their dragons and Autobot friends are heading for the killing ring and decided to let the dragons and Autobots sleep their. Optimus Prime: You humans. After everything that has happen Hiccup bring pease to this island between the humans and dragons. Now Mildew wants to break that pease and us Autobots with it. Ultra Magnus: It can't be helped Optimus sir. Some people will never expect us or the dragons for who they are. Smokescreen: This feels like the end of an era. Arcee: I trained Astrid in everything I know. And now all that training gone to waste. Bulkhead: I'll admit the Twins maybe a headache, but they're still funny sometimes. WheelJack: I helped Gobber in the forge and gave them our weaponry for self-defense and now all the hard work gone. As the teens said their good-byes to their dragon and Autobot friends. Snotloud: Good-bye Hookfang, you too Smokescreen. Astrid: I'm sorry Stormfly, forgive me Arcee. Now go. As the dragons and Autobots walk in the killing ring Snotloud starts feeling something. Snotloud: Hu... It feels like big, sharp teeth are ripping this thing in my chest. Astrid: That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking. Snotloud: I don't have heart. I'm not a girl. As the doors closes they see the sad eyes in the dragons and Autobots. And the teens were not happy either, as the door closes Hiccup, Bee, and Toothless stop them. Hiccup: Don't close it! Then Bee and Hiccup pulls the door leaver back to open the door. Hiccup: We're "not" locking them up. Astrid: What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are going behind his back again? Hiccup: Uh... One of those... Look the dragons are gonna do what they gonna do, it's in their nature. We just need to learn how to use it. Ratchet: You mean like use their basic instincts to our advantage? Hiccup: Yes Ratchet, and you and the other Autobots are gonna help.

The next morning Bucket and Mulch were trying to catch fish but nothing. Mulch: Ah... The nets are empty again. Bucket: Did I ate them already? Did I enjoy it? Oh am I being too negative? As Hiccup and Snotloud flys over where Bucket and Mulch are one their dragons Hiccup give Snotloud orders. Hiccup: Snotloud! Scare us up some dinner. Then Snotloud and Hookfang dive in the water. Bucket: Dragon attack! As Snotloud and Hookfang scared to fish to the net and fly off. Both Bucket and Mulch wave thanks. Mulch: Hay thanks dragons! Snotloud that's right! That just happened! Hiccup: Come on follow me! At Mildew's home, he was working on his field till Bulkhead and WheelJack transform into their vehicle mode and plow the dirt. Astrid: Afternoon Mildew! Bulkhead: Tip off the cap Mildew. Hiccup: Three o'clock, time for the fertilizer! Mildew: Fertilizer? Fishleg: Ok, Meatlug let rip. So Meatlug and the other dragons made their business and dropped poo on Mildew's field. Hiccup: Smile Mildew! We just save you three months of work! WheelJack: Yeah that mean you can make more complaints with reason now. So Bulkhead and WheelJack Transform into Vehicle mode and drove off. In the Forest Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, and Belch were scaring boars out of the woods the Autobots: Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Smokescreen use their vehicle modes and edge of a cliff they transform and started fire in the air scaring the boars away. Hiccup tells Toothless to fire over the boars heads forcing them to go left to the village and slaughterhouse. Fishlegs: That was awesome! Astrid: How did you know that would work? Hiccup: Because their dragons and dragons gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work with them and not against them. You know who we should actually be thinking? Mildew: There they are Stoick! Those dragons and Autobots don't look like they're in cages to me. Stoick: No. This is not what I ask for. At the killing ring the teens and Autobots were ready to stand trial, Fishlegs: Oh, no. What's Stoick gonna do with us? Ruffnut: I'm too pretty for jail. Tuffnut: Where'd you here that? Stoick: You all disobeyed my orders. And there will be consequences. Astrid: I told you we'd get trouble. (Sigh) You never listen to me. Hiccup: Dad if anyone's gonna get in trouble it's me. Stoick: No you all had an hand in this especially you Optimus. I'd never thought you'd do this. Optimus Prime: Sometime it's better to go by what you feel is right in your heart then go by the book. Mildew: Ah this is going to be great Fungus, it's about to get ugly. Stoick: You took over this places without my askin', you release the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here that is why... Gobber (interrupting): We're a dragon training academy! Everyone was surprise of what Gobber said. Stoick: Gobber! I wanted to tell them! Gobber: I'm sorry, alright go ahead. Stoick: Well you told most of it. Gobber: You can tell them the part of how proud you are of him. Stoick: Gobber! (Sign) stammers, Hiccup well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This dragon training academy is for you. Then they release the dragon and both teens, Autobots, and dragon charged and embraced one another the teens hugged their dragons and the Autobots pet them. Hiccup and Bee rushed to Toothless and Hiccup hugs him and Bee rubs his hand on Toothless. Hiccup: Hay bud. Bumblebee beeping: ( Hay there little guy.) Mildew: Huuu...I'll get those dragon and Autobots yet. Stoick: Now all you have to do is train them. Hiccup: Not a problem dad. After all I got these two. Astrid fake coughs... And them too. Pointing to the teens and Autobots.

Hiccup: Dragons can't change who they are... But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful amazing creatures. Astrid: Berk dragon training Academy? I like the sound of that, then she punches Hiccup in the arm. While Snotloud and Fishlegs were putting up the symbol which is the Nigh Fury symbol with a red tail fin. Hiccup: And as long as it takes me I'm going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you? As Hiccup and Toothless flys over the village and Bumblebee in car mode races them Optimus make a speech.

Optimus Prime: With the balance between the Humans and Dragons and Autobots restored for now we've learn that there are Decepticons, in human skin. But there's also Autobots in human and animal skin that share our ideas of freedom and pease. My name is Optimus Prime: And I send this message though we did not choice to be of Berk or Earth it would seem we are here to stay... If you approach this planet or island with hostile intent. Know this: We will defend our home, we defend Humanity and dragons, we will defend our families.

**Please state your comment, request, or anything ideas. **


	2. Viking and Autobot for hire

Intro:Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

Hiccup: Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Flashback Stoick: Raise the main sails. Viking: Ey, captain. Stoick: Turner port starber. Viking: Ey, ey sir. Hiccup: Some people discover theirs. Hiccup holding his hand out and Toothless places his snout on Hiccup's hand. And some people make a place for them selfs. During a dragon raid Gobber and WheelJack finishing making weapons. Gobber: Grab a weapon! No time to be choosey. WheelJack: Come on, come on! He and Gobber fighting a Monstrous Nightmare. In the present. Hiccup: But the world around them changes. And the place they made is gone. Gobber just finish making a dragon killing sword. Gobber: (Sighs). WheelJack also finish making a gun, he smiled but is faded away. WheelJack: (Sighs). So they put their new weapons in the cart along with the other weapons they made.

At the Dragon academy the dragon riders and Autobots were having a trivia contest. Hiccup: Every dragon has his own abilities that gives it's special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best welding torch? Astrid: Oh! Deadly Nadder. Fishlegs: It's magnesium burns with the heat of the sun. Hiccup: Correct. Point to team Astrid/Arcee. Score is now 100 to 10. Astrid: And you started with ten. Tuffnut: Ho yeah? Well the game's not over. Wait... What team am I on? Hiccup: Next Question: How many shot limit dose a Hideous Zippleback. Team Snotloud/Smokecreen? Astrid: I don't think they can count that high. Ruffnut: Oh realy? Let's find out. Barf. Tuffunt: Belch. Then Barf and Belch shot six fire shots over Astrid, Fishlegs, Arcee, and Ratchet's head. Tuffnut: Huh. Looks like it's about three. He said with two fingers up. Ruffnut: Told you we can count that high. She said gloating. Hiccup: It's six. You're half right. Five points. Ruffnut: Yeah! We're up to thirty. She high five Tuffnut and Snotloud. Astrid: Alright it's our turn. What happens we shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder? And the protecter of an Autobot assassin? Astrid then whistle's for Stormfly and then Stormfly launches spikes at Snotloud, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Then Arcee shoots over then writing LOSERS. In big letters. Tuffnut: No fare! She didn't give us time to answer. Snotloud: I've got a question: What happens when I sick Hookfang on you? Hiccup: Ok guys that enough training for today. We did some pretty good work today. Snotloud: Prepare to face some Monstrous Nightmare! He pats on Hookfang's lower jaw to wake him up, only for Hookfang lights himself on fire and burns Snotloud's pants. Snotloud: Ah! This is third time this week! He said as he jumps in a water feeder. (Sigh) sweet relieve. Hiccup: Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay? Astrid: Maybe realized who his owner is. Snotloud: There's room in here for two. Astrid pushes Snotloud down the water feeder.

At the plaza Gobber and WheelJack were selling their weapons as house hold utensils. Gobber: Gather around, come one, come all! You may think these dragon killing weapons... WheelJack: And the Autobot weapons... Gobber: Have no more use. Think again. So Gobber pulles out a sword, and WheelJack pulls out a cosmic rust gun. This long sword is now a lovely butter knife. Gobber rubs the butter on the bread and it cuts it to pieces. It's also great for making bread crumbs... He said with a smile until the plate broke. WheelJack: Ok, moving on. Now many of you will have rusty old metal that are pass cleaning or fixing. Now I'll aims the cosmic rust gun at a pile of old metal. So he fire the cosmic rust gun at the pile and the pile started to rust fast till some of the sludge got on a house and started eating every metal in the building, then it collapses luckily no one was in the building. Also great for getting rid of unwanted buildings. He said with a nervous smile till the man who live in that building. Viking: My house! What happened to my house?! Gobber: Moving on again... Mildew talking to Hiccup whom the two are in the crowd. Mildew: (Gasping) Well this is dark day, a great dragon slayer and a Autobot warrior, pedaling their weapons as kitchen utensils and house hold appliances. Mmm... Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk... Gobber: Up next, this uh... Gobber tries to find a use for the maze in his hand, then a fly comes in... Handy fly swatter? So he smashes the maze on the table. Haha also good for getting rid of unwanted tables. The fly was still alive and it flew away. WheelJack: Ok we have this uh...? He said holding a grenade... Hand ball to play with so long as you don't pull the pin. So he throws the grenade to a group of kids and let them play with it till someone pulled the pin. Get down! So WheelJack Throws the grenade into the water made a big explosion. Wow, that was close. Gobber: Now for the lady of the house. When the hubbies of pillaging, how are you going to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have Big Bertha (a catapult.). He said while bang it for good measure till Big Bertha launches by her self and hit a house making a large hole. Then the crowd started to disburse. Mildew: Hu tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk... Gobber: Wait! there's more! Come back! You haven't seen everything yet I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet. WheelJack: Come on! Give us a break! I haven't even clean out my ship yet! Gobber: It's okay Bertha we'll find a place for 'ya. WheelJack: Good luck with that (sigh). Mildew is giving Hiccup a little guilt trip. Mildew: Oh it's hard to watch. Especially for you ay Hiccup? The feelings guilt must be tearing at your insides. I'm mean you put them out of business with your little pease pat with the dragons. You ruined their lives. Bravo. As Hiccup look at Gobber and WheelJack the guilt was tearing himself apart and he had to think of a way to help his former mentors.

At his house in his room Hiccup was sitting on the side of his bed and Toothless was on it too. Hiccup: hu, you know Gobber and WheelJack made this for me? (Pointing to his prosthetic foot.) They thought me everything I needed to know to make your tail. I've got find some way to help them. Then Stoick walks and sits down on a chair with a headache. Hiccup: Tough day of chiefden day? He said filling a mug of water. Stoick: I and Magnus was all over island. I married the Sevnten girl to the Holaguard boy at dawn, then we went down to the fields where some kids were tipping over some yaks, and back up to the newly weds to settle domestic dispute. I guess that honeymoon was over. (Sigh) sometimes I wish there was two of me and Ultra Magnus. As Hiccup was about to put another long on the fire he drops in on the fire and realized something. Hiccup: There are two of you guys. Stoick: Is that another crack about my weight and Magnus size? Hiccup: No. I mean Gobber and WheelJack they can be your other halfs. Stoick: Gobber and WheelJack? They're way too busy making all those dragon killing and... Ho well they use to be... Till you... which is great! Accept for Gobber and WheelJack. Hiccup: exactly my point. Stoick: You know that not a bad idea. Me and Magnus can use a right hand men. Hiccup: Good. Cause that's that the only one Gobber kinda has.

The next day Stoick, Gobber, WheelJack, and Magnus we walking into town. Stoick: I greatly operate you helping us you two. Gobber: We're just glade we can find time in our busy schedule Stoick. Stoick: We've got a full day a head of us. Stoick rips piece the list of work. Here's your half. Gobber: Hoo, this will be interesting. WheelJack: Yeah, I bet it will. Stoick: Now remember, some of these situations are delicate, they require diplomacy. Gobber: Oh we're great with that... Ultra Magnus: Really? Stoick: You? You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity? Gobber: Ho, I thought it meant clobber people on the head and asking questions later. WheelJack: But we'll give you're way a shot. So Gobber and WheelJack started in the Great Hall where a crowd of people were waiting on the next child's name. Gobber: Who so ever brings this child forth into the Hooligan tribe let he be know. As representatives of the chief and Ultra Magnus we welcome thid baby into the tribe and pronounce the name to be...? The father Viking: (Whisper) Heldaguard. Gobber and WheelJack: Eh! Heldaguard? Gobber unfolds the cover to see the baby and it wasn't as cute as many would expect. Gobber: Ew, doesn't seam like a Heldaguard to us. Let's go with Magnus? The mother Viking: But she's a girl Gobber. WheelJack: Dose it matter? There's many girls with boy's names and many boys with girl's names. Gobber: And Don't worry she's not gonna look like one. Magnus it is! The parents were surprise and the Gobber gives the baby a weapon as a toy. Gobber: And please accept this teething toy on behalf of the Stoick the Vast, and Ultra Magnus. The mother Viking: No! And at Bucket and Mulch's house they try to settle a argument. Gobber: Bucket says you never payed him for the sheep. Mulch denies what Gobber said. Mulch: I never bough a sheep. But there's a baw from a sheep behind him. Gobber: Who's that? A little woman? Bucket: Ho, Mulch. You're cheating me now? Gobber: Clearly there's only one way to settle this. So Gobber give Bucket and Mulch two weapons, and make them fight each other. Diplomacy? Check. Alright what's next Now Gobber and WheelJack went to the docks and were putting iron on a wooden ship, Gobber was hammering it while WheelJack was using a welding torch (Autobots have high advance Technology that's hundreds years past 21st centuries tech.) Gobber: I know the conventual thinking when repairing a ship is wood. But if you ask me and WheelJack. nothing like a good slap of "Iron". Un... Nothing's getting through this. WheelJack: I agree. It would take a big or strong something to break this baby. Stoick, Ultra Magnus, the Viking parents from the Great Hall and Bucket and Mulch came to the docks. Stoick: Gobber, WheelJack! What do you think you two are doing?! Ultra Magnus: There better be a "good" reason why you put metal on a wooden ship. Gobber: Just checking another item off the list. WheelJack: Iron is one of the strongest metals on the planet sir. Let's give this baby a test drive. As Gobber and WheelJack push the ship into the water it sinks into the deep. Gobber: And adding another item on the list for later: Retrieving sunken ship. Same time tomorrow. WheelJack: Ah scrap I'll get it. So WheelJack walks to egad of dock's and jumps in to the water retrieve the ship.

At night at the Haddock house Stoick's headache is now a two block's of ice strong. (I and you can only imagine headache Ultra Magnus has.) Hiccup: Here you go dad. He said giving his father a mug of water. Hiccup: Wow! A two block headache. You know dad I think you and Ultra Magnus are being a wee bit ruff on Gobber and WheelJack. It was their first day, tomorrow will be way better. Stoick: Ho it will be for me and Ultra Magnus. Because it won't involve Gobber or WheelJack. Hiccup: What do mean? He said not knowing what his father said. Stoick: Ah! They try square pig in a round hole, sunk a ship, and named a baby girl Magnus. I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus but try telling that to her parents! Hiccup: I can believe you let them go. (Sign) We got to help them. Stoick:"We" don't do anything, "you" on the other hand are going to be very busy finding a new job for Gobber and WheelJack.

The next day at the Berk dragon academy Hiccup gave everyone the news about Gobber, and WheelJack's arrival. Fishlegs: You're bring Gobber and WheelJack here? Hiccup: They're gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber and and young WheelJack. They've spend a life time... You know... Studying them. We can tap into that, we can all be better dragon trainers. Gobber: We're back! WheelJack: Did you miss us? They said while bringing a cart of weapons, the dragons were scared out of their minds knowing what those things are. Hiccup: First of all: Welcome. Second of all: Tiny question: Why did you two bring your...? You know. Gobber: Killing things? I thought we can train them, by threading to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim. WheelJack: And I can shoot around them to in courage them to move fast. That how the Wreckers got to be tuff back on Cybertron. Right Bulkhead? Bulkhead: Yeah. I remember we crawled through the ground in sludge day and night. The dragons knew what Gobber and WheelJack can do to them. Then Gobber smashes a ball and chain on the ground. Gobber: School's in section! WheelJack cocks his gun. WheelJack: Let's get this party started Wrecker Style! The dragons got scared and started to run and fly off. As WheelJack, Gobber, and Hiccup ducked they turn around to see the dragons flying off. Gobber: Eh... I didn't like school either. WheelJack: Yeah I've never really like school all that much either. Hiccup looks at them with a mad look on his face. As the dragon riders returned with their dragons. As they got off their dragons they felt a little bit of pain in the back sides (if you know what I mean.) Astrid: (Groans)! Hiccup: What's wrong with you guys? Astrid: (Groans) We've been riding our for four hours. It took forever to chase them down after "Gobber and WheelJack" scared them away. Hiccup: Yeah, sorry about that. (Sigh) I just don't know what to do with them. The Ruffnut started kicking Tuffnut in the butt. Do you guys always have to fight? Tuffnut responds: It's okay. I asked her to do that. I was trying to get the feeling back. Ruffnut kicks him one more time the bends over. Ruffnut: You gonna return the favor, or what? Then Tuffnut started kicking Riffnut in the butt. Hiccup: That's weird, I flown for hours on Toothless, and I've never had a problem. Astrid: That's because you have a saddle. She pointed out Toothless and Bee look at his back and see the saddle. Hiccup: Saddles! Gobber: Saddles? We love it! We got so many ideas. WheelJack: Yeah! This is gonna be fun. They look at the blue prints for saddles. Gobber: But not like these. Good ones. WheelJack: Yeah cool looking ones. Hiccup: I'm glad you two are existed. But I still think there are some in my designs you could use. I mean, you two did teach me everything I know. Gobber: Exactly! That's way you should let Gobber and WheelJack do what Gobber and WheelJack dose best. We've been making saddles since you were in dippers. WheelJack: In fact: We've made your dippers. Hiccup: I know you know what's you're doing. But keep in mind, every dragon is different. You two need to adjust. Gobber/WheelJack: Hiccup. Hiccup: But... Gobber/WheelJack: Hiccup. Hiccup: But I... Gobber/WheelJack: Hic...cup. Gobber: We've may have taught you everything "you" know. But we've haven't taught you everything "we" know. Late at night Gobber and WheelJack were working on the saddles and having a song. Gobber: (Singing) Well I got my axe and I got my maze and I love my wife with the ugly face I'm Viking through and through. WheelJack stated singing too but his version. WheelJack: (Singing) Well I got my blaster and I got my blades and I love my mate with a bueatiful face I'm an Autobot through and through Hiccup, Toothless, and Bumblebee were watching the two from a distances and Hiccup broke the moment of scilence by talking to Toothless and Bee. Hiccup: You know they don't sing that song unless they're actually very happy. I think we've did a good thing. Bumblebee beeping: (I do believe we did amigo.).

The next morning at the Berk dragon academy Gobber and WheelJack just fininsh making the saddles from last night. Hiccup: Alright this is existing day for all of us. Gobber and WheelJack has been working hard... Gobber (interrupting): I think they want to hear from the artists them selfs. WheelJack: These saddles kick butt in diffrent levels. Gobber: We've made a lot of saddles in our day. Horse, donkey, and now dragon and these saddles are "speacial" they're like our children. WheelJack: That his: If you strapped your child to fire breathing flying reptile, and rode it. Gobber: Now without farthur a duo. As the two unfold the cloth and reveal the saddles made out of weapons. The teens and Autobots were surprise "especially" Hiccup. Hiccup: Wow! Gobber, WheelJack this is serially "not" what I imagine. Gobber: How could it be? We're "Gobber and WheelJack" nobody's what's it like to live in here. Pointing to their heads. Hiccup notice a flame thrower on the one of the saddles (nothing like modern day saddles old, OLD school flame throwers.) Hiccup: Is that...? Gobber: Flame Thower! WheelJack lights it up. And they were surprised. WheelJack: I bet you'd didn't see that coming did you? Hiccup: Uh no... Not when for dragons. They come with one build in actually. WheelJack: We know but they do have a limit this baby is when your dragons out, and besides you can never have too much fire power. The twins had catapults on their saddles so they put rocks on them and launched and hit Barf, and Belch In their heads. As the two headed dragon falls feeling the pain, Ruffnut says something. Ruffnut: Ow! Hiccup: Catapults for the twins not such a good idea. WheelJack: They haven't even try pulling the leavers. Ruffnut pulls her leaver and theres knock out gas and Tuffnut pulls his leaver and instead of knock out gas he gets a dust of sand in the face and eyes. Hiccup: What with the...? WheelJack: Security defense system incase someone steal Barf and Belch. Tuffnut: My eyes hurt they burn! Hiccup: I guess that could work for now. Just not for the twins them selfs. The saddle Fishlegs and Meatlug have the saddle has four large mazes and two grenades. Fishlegs: Come on girl. Think light. But the weight of the mazes and grenades plus Meatlug's size isnt a combination. Gobber: Ah come on! You can't tell us that our saddle was heayer then Fishlegs. Fishlegs: My mom says I'm just husky. As Snotloud tries to put flame thrower saddle on Hookfang, the over reacts and breaths fire, and throws the saddle off himself. Snotloud: Come on Hookfang. What's wrong with you? That's it someone's trading with me. Tuffnut: (Chuckles) Yeah sure. I'll triad my perfect dragon for an angrey oven. As Astrid flys over the arena the saddles was alright. Astrid: This saddle is actual pretty good. Gobber: Wait till you try the horn and side guns! So Astrid blows on the "horn" and it made a huge noise, that scared Stormfly forcing her to launch her spikes at Snotloud sticking him to the wall. And the side guns shot over him saying "sucker". Snotloud: Really? Again? Hiccup: So anyway I-I-I think we're gonna need to make a few... Gobber finishes: Changes? We're way ahead of you. We got so many ideas. It's getting crowded up here. Gesturing their heads. Gobber/WheelJack: (Laughing).

Thant evening Hiccup and Bumblebee were cleaning the academy. Then Stoick comes in. Stoick: By Odin! This place looked better when we were kill dragons here. Hiccup: Yeah we sorta got Gobbered, and WheelJacked. Stoick: Well you know those two. They mean well. It's just they doesn't always do well. So? What are you gonna do about them? Hiccup: Me and Bee are gonna clean up their messes and redo their work. Stoick: Look: Gobber and WheelJack are like family. Hiccup: Yeah, I know they are that why I can't say anything to them. Stoick: No son. That's why you have to. It's not fare to you and not fare to Gobber, and WheelJack. Hiccup: Why do I have to say something to them? You didn't you just past them off to me. Stoick: That's what the chief dose. He delegated. Look: I gave you this academy becuase it's the best thing for Berk. Now you have to do what's best for the academy. And I'm sorry son but what's best is very rarely what's easy. As Hiccup, Toothless, Bee, and Stoick walk out of the academy Stoick notice Snotloud sticking to the wall from earlyer and he's asleep. Stoick: What about him? Hiccup: Leave him. He's going for a recorded. Stoick: Enough said. Bumblebee beeping: (True that my friend.) (Ture that.). Late that night Hiccup, Toothless, and Bumblebee were at the Blacksmith building and heard noises. Hiccup: Hay, ypu never know buds. Maybe Gobber and WheelJack finally looked at my plans and is acutally making the saddles better. Till a huge smoke came out of the building and blew the torch Hiccup was carrying. Or not. Bumblebee beeping: (No lie here friend.) as Hiccup walks in he ask if the two were home. Hiccup: Gobber? WheelJack? Then Both Gobber and WheelJack aimed their crossbow and guns at Hiccup. Don't shoot! Gobber: Oh we never shoot you Hiccup. WheelJack: Unless we absolutely had too. Hiccup: (Nervously laughing) Yeah, still if you could put the "crossbow and guns" down I know I feel better. Gobber: You know about weapons maybe the catapults were a bit much for the dragons yesterday. So we've decided to go a different way. So we got rid of the two big ones. Hiccup: That's great! Gobber: And replace them with six little ones. Hiccup was surprised Gobber and WheelJack did by replaceing the weapons. Hiccup: Yeah about that... Gobber, WheelJack we need to talk. Uh... I-I-I think it might be time to take a little break. WheelJack: In case you haven't notice, a Viking and Wrecker take a break is when he's dead. Hiccup: Maybe a break is the wrong word, what I mean is I'm not sure thing are working out. Gobber: Well get back to us when you're sure. Hiccup: Ok I'm sure. (Deep inhale and exhale) Gobber, WheelJack I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project. Gobber and WheelJack stopped working and realized something what Hiccup said. Gobber: Are you getting rid of us Hiccup? Now I see why you made us put the guns and crossbow down for. Hiccuo: It's just the saddles. (Inhale) We'll find something else for you. WheelJack: We don't need your pitty. Gobber: I lost an arm and a leg. WheelJack: And I've been torched by Decpticons, and survive them and deadly missions no one else would take. Gobber: I think we can survive losing a job. Hiccup: I'm really sorry you two. As the Hiccup, Bee, and Toothless walked away Hiccup felt guilt more harder then before. Hiccup: Ho that was ovule. I don't know how things can get worse Then that. Then Hookfang started acting all crazy breathing fire for now reason. Hiccup: Ok, so looks like I'm about to find out. Snotloud runs to Hiccup and for once asking for his help. Snotloud: (Out of breath.) I never... thought... I'd say this... But Hiccup! HELP! Hookfang was roaring and attacking people and building and etc... Hookfang was burning everything and he rubbs his lower side jaw on a roof top for some reason. Stoick: Everyone back away! The dragon's out of control we're not safe here. Snotloud, Hiccup, Toothless, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were running to Hookfang's aid. Snotloud: I don't know what happened! I just rubbing his head. Smokescreen: He usualy loves that. This time he went crazy. Snotloud: My dragon hates me and Smokecreen. As Hookfang continues to go crazy like he was in something. (I'm not giving away the ending yet.) Hookfang rubs his lower jaw on the ground like something was still wrong. Fishleg: They do say a pet, takes on the characteristics of its owner. I think that's what's happen here. Ratchet: He look like he's in suffering in his mouth. Snotloud: Hay! Snotloud punches Fishlegs in the gut. Fishlegs: (in pain) Yeah I rest my case. Hiccup: When was the last time he ate? Asking Snotloud. Snotloud: Not for days. Smokescreen: You'd figure he would be hungry by now. Hiccup picks up a piece of fish and tries to give it to Hookfang. Hiccup: You hungry boy? Hookfang walks to Hiccup who's offering him a piece of fish. Hookfang sniffs the fish and eats it but he whippers after a crunching noise in his mouth and spits out the fish head in Stoick's bread. Hiccup: Oh... Sorry dad. Stoick: We got to bring this dragon under control. Hiccup: Don't worry I can handle this. There you go. It's gonna be okay. He said while rubbing the lower jaw but the pain came back and went crazy again. Toothless jumps in to protect Hiccup. Astrid: Hiccup run! Hiccup: Way ahead of you! Toothless and Hookfang were in bit of a stand still till Hiccup broke the fight up. Toothless! Stop! He said to his pet dragon who wrestling with Hookfang then breaks the fight up. Stoick: I've seen enough Hiccup. I'm sorry but we tried it your way. Gobber WheelJack! We need you. Gobber: (Sobs) No you don't, nobody needs us. Nobody need any of us. Referring to their weapons. Not even you Bertha. Stoick: Are you... Are you crying? Asking Gobber. Gobber: Corse not... Just chopping onions. Stoick: There are no onions. Gobber: Not anymore. Look what I used to chop them with. Gesturing his mace hand. Stoick: There's a dragon in the plaza going out of control. Gobber: Then why don't you call Hiccup? Stoick: No Gobber. We need you And WheelJack. Gobber: WheelJack! We're temporally back in business! So they load up their weapons. And walked to the plaza, while the others were trying to think what's wrong whit Hookfang. Hiccup: Come on guy! What haven't we try? Snotloud you have an idea? Snotloud responds: Gobber and WheelJack. The teens and Autobots turn and see Gobber and WheelJack stuff to the gills with weapons. Gobber: Stand back. WheelJack: we came here to do what we do best. Snotloud: They're gonna kill my dragon. Hiccup: No! they're not. Tuffnut: Uh yes they are. Ruffnut continues: You don't use that stuff to butter toast and get rid of rusty metal. Tuffnut: I mean 'we' would. But you don't. Hiccup: Dad! You can't be serious. Hookfang is Snotloud's dragon. Gobber: We're sorry Hiccup. But sometimes you have to foiled back on the old ways. Hiccup: But he's a good dragon. Snotloud agreeing with Hiccup: He is a good dragon. Hiccup: There's probably something wrong with him. Snotloud: There's defiantly something wrong with him! Hiccup: We have to try help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day. Stoick: Bad day for a dragon, can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I'm willing to take. Optimus Prime: Back on Cybertron the needs of the many out waver the needs of the few. Even I don't approve but we have no other choice Hiccup. Forgive us Hookfang. Stoick: Gobber. WheelJack. The two started to move to Hookfang. Gobber throws bolas at Hookfang's wings and WheelJack checked his gun and launches a net at Hookfang. And Hookfang tries to cough a bit of fire but he's out. Gobber: Ah! You're all out of fire. Gobber pulls out a sword getting ready to finish the job. Hiccup: I can't let you two do this. Hiccup tries to stop Gobber and Bee stops WheelJack. Gobber: There's no choice. It has to be done. Then Hookfang burst into Flames and roars in front of Hiccup, Gobber, WheelJack, and Bumblebee and they see what's the problem. Gobber: Do you see that? Hiccup: I do. Bumblebee beeping: (So that's what's causing the problem.) WheelJack: I never have guess it. Gobber puts away the sword. Gobber: Time to put this beast out of his misery. Then Bumblebee let's go of WheelJack the he jumps on Hookfang and opens his mouth. WheelJack: I know this hurts little buddy! But it will be worth it in the end! Then Hiccup let's Gobber go and he goes for the mouth. Astrid: Hiccup? What are you doing? Then Gobber uses his tweezers hand and goes for the source of the problem. Then pulls it out. Snotloud: You didn't kill him! Gobber: For a toothache? Gobber: What king lunatics are you? As WheelJack let's Hookfang go he and Snotloud in brace one another but it was embarrassing. Snotloud: (laughing) (whisper) Stop it, stop it. (Normal voice) I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of them or...? Hiccup: Thank you Gobber you to WheelJack. A bad tooth I can't believe I haven't thought of that. Gobber: That because you're not Gobber and WheelJack. We've forgotten more about dragons then most men or Autobot will ever know. Well let's go put the girls away. As Gobber and WheelJack took the weapons back Hiccup thought of an idea after that tooth instant. Hiccup: Gobber WheelJack not so fast. The two stopped in their tracks and turn to Hiccup.

The next day there is a line of dragons and their owner, at the Blacksmith building. Hiccup: When around you changes. The "good men" find a way to change with it. Gobber and WheelJack are one of those good men. In fact they're one of the best. Gobber and WheelJack started sing their song: I'm a Viking and a Autobot through and through. In the end Gobber and WheelJack became dentist and the blacksmith building had a tooth on it meaning they fix dragon teeth.

**Please state your comment, request, etc...**


	3. Animal house

**Look I made a mistake I was trying to fix** **a**** chapter one thing lead to another so I have to start all over on chapters 3 and 4.**

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

Hiccup: Here on Berk, we've made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together. And it only took us three hundred years and giant metal beings from another world to help us. There's one slit problem; We've forgot to tell the animals. Hiccup said as a Monsterous Nightmare and a Deadly Nadder were fighting till their fight broke in to the animals pins. As the sheep, yaks, and chickens were scared Bucket, and Mulch, Bulkhead and WheelJack came to brake up the fight between the two dragons as they followed the two dragons they almost drove in front of three yaks and transform into robot form and brake up the fight. Mulch: Ho, not again, go on now get, get, you know you're not suppose to be in here. He said as Bucket and Bulkhead kept moving the Nadder head, and WheelJack helps Mulch with Monstours Nightmare out of the sheep fence. Thanks for the help, you two. He said to the Autobots, Bulkhead: Not a problem. Then Bulkhead and WheelJack transform into their vechical forms and drove off. As Bucket and Mulch went back to their farming job of collecting; Wool, eggs, milk from the sheep, chickens, and yaks. Mulch: Oh right everybody, time to earn your keep. Saying to the animals and as Bucket lifts up a chicken to retrieve an egg there was no egg at all. Bucket asks Mulch: Chickens lay eggs right? Mulch: Do we 'really' need to go over this again? Bucket responds: No. Then he lifts a sheep up and looks under it trying to find an egg. Mulch: Apparently we do. Then he walks to Bucket and explains: Well pay attention; wool, eggs, milk, is that so hard now see? He said after pointing a sheep, a chicken, and a yak. Though Bucket is still confuse, till Mulch Tries teach Bucket (Again) Mulch: (Groans) Observes; just grab the utter, like so and pull. As he pulls on the utter no milk came out. Hu... Pull. And the third time the yak through's Mulch and to his responds: Uh-oh I think we're empty. That's not good.

Meanwhile Hiccup, Toothless, and Bumblebee were racing against Astrid, Stormfly, and Arcee down a snowy mountain, and Hiccup, Toothless, and Bee were in the lead. As Bee and Arcee were in their vechical modes all six of them were neck and neck. Till Asrid, Stormfly, and Arcee are in the lead, and at that moment in the lead Stormfly shoots her spikes at Hiccup and Toothless, and Arcee jumps of a small hill in midair she transforms and fires in front of Bee making holes in the snow causing Bee to flip into the air and almost hit a tree. To their response, Hiccup: Hay Astrid! Bumblebee beeping: (What are you trying to do Arcee? Kill me?) Astrid: Oops did I do that? Arcee: Come on Bee, where's your sense of fun? So in retaliation Hiccup and Toothless gets in front of Astrid and Stormfly, with Toothless wing in the way blocking their seeing. To Astrid's responds: Not 'fare'! till he drops his wing causing Astrid to hit a tree branch. As for Bee he jumps and transforms into robot form and started shooting at three trees in front of Arcee and she jumps all of them till Bumblebee shoot a hole make Arcee fall into it. Arcee's responds: Not 'fare' Bee. Bumblebee beeping: (All's fare in love and war. And you wanted fun.). As Astrid wipes the snow of her face she ask: So it's gonna be like that hu? Hiccup responds like he didn't even know: I and Bee have no idea what you're talking about. Bumblebee was beside Hiccup and Toothless, till Stromfly and Arcee fries and a pile of snow causeing Hiccup, Toothless, and Bee to spin on the ice. Hiccup: Hay! Astrid: It was "their" idea, but I approve. Arcee: Come on you two had it coming. But all that shooting and breathing fire causes an avalanche Hiccup turna and to his responds: Uh-oh. And he tries to unfold Toothless prosthetic tail fin but it's frozen Hiccup tries to unfoild it but lookd and sees the frozen tail. Hiccup: His tail's frozen! And he looks and sees the avalanche getting closer. Astrid, Arcee, Bumblebee! Hiccup yelled, they turn and see avalanche coming closer. As the dragon riders and Autobots reach a small hill the Autobots jump and transform into their robot forms and started to slid down the hill Astrid and Stromfly jump and started to fly Hiccup and Toothless try to do the same but Toothless can fly because the prosthetic tail fin is frozen. Astrid yells: Hiccup! Hiccup turns around and crawls to the tail fin to unfold it. Astrid sees in front of Hiccup and Toothless path and she sees a gorge Bumblebee and Arcee see it to, so they rush to save Hiccup. Astrid: Hold on! As they try to help Hiccup. Hiccup: No, go back! He tells them but they still try to help him, Astrid and Hiccup reach for each other's hand and pretty soon all six of them fall into the gorge under a large amount of snow. Hiccup and Astrid survive the fall but were freezing. Hiccup: Astrid? He asked while shivering. Astrid: over here. Hiccup I'm freezing. She said while also shivering. Hiccup: come over here, where are the dragons, and Autobots? Then Toothless shot a plasma blast at the scaling making as small glims of light allowing then to see their dragons and Autobots. Hiccup Responds: Toothless, Bumblebee? Then Stormfly breath fire at the scaling two. Astrid responds: Stromfly, Arcee? Stromfly breaths again and Toothless plasma blast opens the scaling making a hole. Astrid: Yeah. Hiccup: I see daylight. Toothless and Stromfly fires in the air to keep warm air in. Astrid: We're gonna get out of here! The dragons and Autobots look down at their human friends with the dragons wing spred and holding back the snow the Autobots same thing but with their arms and clach together keeping the snow off. Hiccup gestures what the dragons and Autobots did: Look what they did. Astrid responds: They saved our lives. But even though Astrid and Hiccup are ok now they sepret their hug and try acting less awkward, they agree then Astrid hits Hiccup I'm the shoulder. Bumblebee beeping: (Looks like you, and me are gonna be in-laws soon Arcee.) Arcee: Yeah when they admit their feelings when they're grown up.

Meanwhile Gobber and Ratch were trying to find out what's wrong with the farm animals. Gobber: Un hu, ah hu, ah hu! There it is, mm hm. Just what I thought. She's not giving milk, 'non' of them are. He said as he gets off the roller mat, Ratchet is done scanning the yaks and they have no illnesses, or parasites. Stoick: We know that Gobber, we want to know why. Ratchet walks to Gobber and Stoick and says to them: I scanned the animals and they have no illness or parasites. Gobber comes up with a theory. Gobber: This reminds me of the time, I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, ornery, and she ate "everything" in site. The goat was so scared of her she couldn't give milk. Stoick ask: So what are you saying Gobber? Gobber awnsers: Mothers and goats don't mix. Same thing with farm animals and dragon and Autobots. We stop fighting with them and now there everywhere. The animals are spooked. He said as a Monsterous Nightmare flies over the sheep heard and Smokescreen was racing WheelJack and drives in front of the heard and sacred some sheep and yaks causing three sheep to faint. Gobber: Like I said; Spooked. Ratchet agrees with Gobber's theory. Ratchet: Is the most logic, an animal paticular organs shut down when frighten. These creatures can't produce milk, or eggs or anything so long as they're scared of us and the dragons. Then they all turn to Bucket when he started to groan. Mulch: Uh-oh, your bucket's not tight up on you? Bucket tries to dine his bucket. Bucket: No, no I'm just FFFIIIIINNNN! He yells in pain as the bucket gets tighter and tighter and fall on his knees. Mulch: What when ever his bucket get tight it means a storms coming. Bucket still dining: No, storm everything's fine. Stoick, Gobber, and Ratchet look at etch other. Mulch: Bucket. He said thinking Bucket's lying, Bucket answers: I don't want there to be a storm, if lighting strikes my bucket I could end up less intelligent. And the bucket got tighter again making Bucket scream again. Mulch: Ho, oh, ho, that's one tight bucket. And the tighter the bucket the bigger the storm. Stoick, Gobber, and Rachet disagree with Bucket and Mulch. Stoick: That's crazy, storms don't hit this middle of the season. Gobber added: And besides who ever heard of practicing the weather with a bucket? That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for. Ratchet disagrees with both of them. Ratchet: Please you're both wrong I have a weather analyzer one the ship. (Their spaceship from the first story HTTYD and TFP look it up.). Mulch: If you recal that bucket of his predicted the blizzard of Olaf. Bucket adds: That was a bad one, it took us a "week" just to dig Mildew out. Mulch finishes: And the rest of our lives to wonder why we even bother. "Trust the bucket Stoick". Stoick responds: You trust the bucket, I want a second opinion. Ratchet: Well if any of you need me I'll look at the ships weather monitor.

So high in the mountain top of the village Stoick and Gobber came to see Gothi the village elder's help. Stoick: Gothi I've come for your council. Is there going to be storm? He asked and as Gothi puts a bag of sand down she lifts her staff and writes in a pile of sand (She can't speak but she can write what she says but in a form of writing only a few know). Stoick: What's she saying Gobber? Gobber translate: She says; "What do you think?" Gobber and Stoick look at eatch other, in confusion Gothi in why do I bother look and points her staff at her house and the windows bolted, and lot of and bags there for giving a dead give away. Gonner and Stoick look at eatch and realized it, Stoick: How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet? Gothi writes down what she's says in the sand. Gobber: She says she can hear Bucket screaming from way up here. (Hu loud screamer.) As for Ratchet he was analyzing the weather pattern and talking to him self. Ratchet: Practicing the weather with a "bucket, chicken bones, and goose feet"? Ridiculous, I thought they were primitive before but this... He was interpreted when the weather scanner picked up a large storm coming in. By Primus! He said to himself. The storm was a bit one lighting mixed with snow. Bucket's bucket was right about the storm, and I better warn the others and Primus, and the AllSpark help us all.

Meanwhile the teen dragon riders were on a catapult tower talking about how the dragons and Autobots saved Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup:... And the "dragons and Autobots uses their wings and large bodies to block the snow". Fishlegs: I never heard of that, "not even in the book of dragon". Or seen an Autobot do that. Astrid: I know it was incredible! its as if their protective instinces kicked in! Hiccup: Who'd believe it; the dragons were fought for years came to our rescue, or the Autobots protected us as if we were one of their own? He said gesturing Toothless and Stormfly who are behind Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid: Yeah, if waren't for them we would have frozen to death. Fishlegs: You know you could have use your own bodies to keep each other warm. After hearing that Hiccup and Astrid scotch away from each other to make it less akward. Hiccup: Who would do that? Astrid agreeing: That's crazy. The Snotloud says to Astrid: Hay Astrid, if your still cold (kiss). He said with his arms out, the Astrid hit the catapult causing some snow to fall on Snotloud and to his responds: Hay. Then Tuffnut calls for Hiccup. Tuffnut: Hay Hiccup, your father's looking for you. Ruffnut adding: He looked angry. To Hiccup responds: He's looked angry since the day I was born. But I'm sure there's no connection. He said as he mounts on Toothless and they fly to his house.

As Stoick paced back and forth, he come to his point. Stoick: With a bad storm coming we could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months. But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter, 'Devastating winter" isn't do till another month. Stoick's responds: Not according to Gothi. Hiccup: What am I sappose to do? I can't control the weather. Stoick: No. But you can control dragons. If they and the Autobots don't stop scaring the animals we won't any provisions to live on. Then a knock was heard and Stoick opens the door and sees Optimus. Optimus Prime: You send for me Stoick? Stoick awnseres: Yes I need you, and the other Autobots to stop scaring the animals. But then Optimus moves after noticing Bucket and Mulch, as they was pass Optimus and entered the house with an empty bucket. Stoick asks: Ah, any luck? He said as Mulch givs him a empty bucket. Mulch awnseres: Not a drop. And this is after yanking on that poor yak for three hours. They all turn to Hiccup and Toothless then to Optimus. Hiccup awnseres: But it's not like the dragons and Autobots are trying to be scary. They don't even eat farm animals they eat "Fish". Optimus adds: And Autobots don't have organic stomachs we may have techno organic organs but no stomachs. Gobber points out: True but they're huge, the breath fire, and now we made peace with them they're "everywhere". And the Autobots are huger and made of metal that can crush bolders like nothing and transform into strange vechincals that the animals never seen. The animals are terrified of them. Stoick walks behind Gobber and says: This is where you and Optimus jump in and say we'll fix this. Hiccup: Ok, but how long do I have before the storm hits? Mulch awnseres: About a week. Hiccup responds to a happy tone: No problem more then enough time. Till Bucket's bucket started tighting up again, and Mulch changes the time: Correction, three days six hours. Hiccup: Ok less time, might be more of a problem.

Later that day as the sun sets the teens were working on trying to get the animals stop being scared of the dragons. Hiccup: (Grunting) Come on big boy, you can do it. He said as he tries to get a yak to two dragons (Monsterous Nightmare, and Deadly Nadder) and close to Bulkhead. You'll really like them, when you get to know them. He said and as Astrid walks up to the yak and says: The dragons and Autobots may look scary, but they're just big scaly reptiles, and the Autobots are just metal giants. Tuffnut jokes: Just like Snotloud (laughing). Snotloud didn't take kindly and picks up Tuffnut and threats to beat him but stopped didst know if he was Ruffnut. Snotloud: You the guy, right? Tuffnut awnseres in a girl voice: No. But the animals are still scared of the of the dragons and Autobots, so they moved back a bit in fear. Then Fishlegs comes up with a idea. Fishlegs: What if, we look at this from an animal's perspective. So he gets on all fours acting like a sheep. Ho, hello mr. Dragon, I'm just a wittle sheep here walking, doing sheep things. Baw. Baw. Ratchet groans as he places his hand on his face. As Fishlegs moves closer he turns to his friends and says: You know he doesn't seem so big... He was interrupted by the Monstours Nightmare who roars in his face, and Fishlegs runs to Meatlug and hides under her... Sorry, I'm siding the with the sheep on this one. He said in a scared tone. As Hiccup walk to three sheep from biggest to smallest and says: Look once you've, had a positive experience with something your afried of. It isn't so scary anymore. So Hiccup encourage's the three sheep to the Monsterous Nightmare. Ok, there you go boys over here. He said to the sheep, to the Monsterous Nightmare. And that's what will have to do with these sheep. We have to broke to them there is nothing to fear. Then the Monstrous Nightmare sneezes on the sheep catching the littlest one on fire. As the sheep runs Astrid stops it and Hiccup put the fire out. At this rate with wont have milk, or eggs. Bumblebee can you help. Bumblebee beeping: (I'll try my best.) and as he walks to a yak he say to it. (Easy there little guy, I'm not going to hurt you I'm a friendly guy.) he says till he steps on a wooden box that was holding weapons and he steps on his crushing all the weapons, and box like they were nothing. (Oops) the yak was scared he runs away from Bee. Hiccup: It ok Bee, you played it safe but it can't be helped.

Meanwhile Stoick and Gobber were bolting the doors and windows for the storm that is to come. Stoick: Ah, just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stok the food store house. If this storm is bad as we think it is we will never going to survive. Gobber: Not with this inventory. He says Stoick bolts a piece of wood on the doors. We're gonna need everything we can get from those chickens, and yaks. Stoick said till Gobber points what he thinks. Gobber: I'm not really comfortable, in putting 'my' faith in the hands of a brainless bird, and in a big wooly beast that sleeps in its own "dung". Stoick: Well luckily our fath isn't in their hands, it's in my son's.

Meanwhile at the Berk Dragon academy the animals are still scared and started running around the academy. Hiccup: Another way for the animals to over come their fear, is to show them that dragons and Autobots are afraid of things too. he said to the other dragon riders and Autobots. Astrid: Remember Magnus the merciless? He was a pretty, scary guy. I was afraid of him, till I learn he was scared of the dark. Tuffnut: So during the day merciless. Ruffnut adding: And during night Tuffnut. Tuffnut punches Ruffnut in ther shoulder and she says: Ow. Tuffnut: Hay that a real problem. Astrid continues: I'm just saying, knowing he was scared of something made him less scary. Hiccup walking to a basket and says: Yes! So let's show, the yaks that dragons and Autobots are scared of things too. He show two eels at the two dragons, and they were terrified, the yaks realized it till one of the eels slip out of Hiccup's hand and slithers to the dragons and the dragons went crazy in fear they a Monsterous Nightmare swing his tail at a sheep sending it flying to the wall. Bulkhead walks to three yaks and says to them: Look I know I'm a big Autobot that's tough but I also scared, I fear little metal things called scraplets. Every looked in confusion and Bulkhead explains: Scraplets, are tiny metal eaters they eat so "much"! They eat your from the inside out then they get in you and eat your insides and leave nothing behind. Luckily they don't eat organic life but they'll eat any metal so if you had a nose ring they eat that off and it would hurt. Bulkhead shivers. And to the animal's reaction they move back away from Bulkhead after hearing that story. Hiccup was freaking out, Astrid walks up to him and says: Don't worry. Hiccup over reacting: Worried? I'm not worried, do I look worried?

As the storm was getting worse everyone retreated to the Great Hall there Stoick, Gobber, WheelJack, and Ultra Magnus we telling everyone to gather what they need. Stoick (yelling): Bring everything you need! We don't know how long we'll be bunkered down. Ultra Magnus: Come on, move it, move it. Don't bother bringing random objects, bring only what you need. Blankets, fire wood, and warm close. WheelJack come in with 500 ponds of fire wood to their size. WheelJack: I got the fire wood sir. Now for the humans all they need is the food. Ultra Magnus: Until Hiccup finds a way to make the animals not afraid of us and the dragons I fear the humans may not survive. As Mulch pulls Bucket up the stair to the Great Hall in a wheelberal. Stoick: How's Bucket doing? He asks Mulch, and his responds: Look at 'him'. He usually loves a wheelberal ride. Bucket was in so much pain from the tighting bucket, then 'thunder & lighting' is clashing. Stoick: Mulch I'll take care of Bucket. You, Gobber, WheelJack, and Ultra Magnus go find the kids, and bring them here. Stoick takes charge of Bucket

At the dragon acedemy things weren't going so great, the dragons started to chase the farm animals making them more scared. Astrid stops the Monsterous Nightmare. Astrid: hay! Come down. Get back over here. She said pushing the dragon back and as Hiccup picks up two chickens he says: You know what, I'm learning from all this? Chickens are really... Well... Chicken. Fishlegs comes up with an idea: What if we show them, how much they have in comon with the dragons and Autobots. At first they were confused. They both lay eggs right? prefuring to the dragons and chickens. A Terribal Terror, layd an one last week! Smokescreen: You know, that's not a bad idea. Ratchet: The chickens and dragons lay eggs as reptiles and birds do. The yaks are large warm creatures, and the dragons breath fire to keep them selfs and their young warm, and as for the sheep I do not know. As Fishlegs lays Terrible Terror egg in front of three chickens they walk to it and one of them started to lay on it. Hiccup: Alright see? An egg's an egg. Right ladie? He asked the chickens till the egg explosdes. Until it exploded. He muttered finishes he sentence. As Gobber, Mulch, Ultra Magnus and WheelJack entered the academy the storm is starting. Gobber: Everybody out the storm is here! Hiccup: Uh, wait we haven't made progress with the animals. Bumblebee beeping: (Yeah we just need a little more time.). Gobber: Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall! Hiccup: You take the others even Bumblebee, I need to stay and keep working on the animals they're still afraid. Gobber: You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! He said as he hold a chicken in his hand. We've got to get the animals in the barn! But the bars were up to the doors in snow and ice. So much the barn. Said Gobber then WheelJack asks: So what now? Mulch: There where, else to hold them! Hiccup: The Great Hall! Ultra Magnus: It's the only logics choice. Mulch: So we're going to have the dragon, Autobots, and animals under the same roof? We know that won't work. Hiccup: We have no choice lets go!

As they all make their way to the Great Hall, the storm is getting worse by the second, and on top of that the Autobot symbol on their shoulders started bleeping blue. Tuffnut: Whys you Autobot symbol beeping blue. Optimus Prime awnsers: It what happens when Autobots reach a point where we can freeze to death. Astrid: But you 'metal Giants' how can you freeze to death? Ratchet: When Autobots reach a paticular depth of cold that will cause our circuits to freeze and there for cause us to go offline. Ruffnut: Am I the only one who doesn't understand what language they're saying? Arcee: Basically offline means we die, expire, enter the Well of AllSparks. Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked at each other and say: Oh. Like they get it and what they mean. As they make their way to the Great Hall Bulkhead and WheelJack carrying to yaks four for Bulkhead, Bumblebee carrying the chickens but they've been pooping on him from the barn and no the poop's frozen its chipping the paint off, and Arcce is carrying two sheep. Then lighting stikes at a tree causing Stormfly to swing her tail at Hookfang's face making them have a fight causing the animals to disburse. The dragon riders and Autobots try to chatch them but they too quick, as the animals run into the cold Storm the Autobots and dragon riders have to think of something. As Hiccup walks to Toothless Gobber asks: Where are you going? Hiccup responds: I'm going after them. Gobber: Foget it Hiccup, we'll never round them up in this storm! Hiccup argument: With Toothless, and Bumblebee I can. I have to try. He says as he mounts on Toothless and Bumblebee transforms into a comaro. If we don't we'll all starve to death. Gobber: No your father "will kill me if I left you out here"! Hiccup: Sorry Gobber. He says as he and Toothless flies off and Bumblebee drives off. Gobber: Astrid, will you...? As Astrid mounts on Stormyfly and Acree transforms into a motorcycle. Gobber: No, no, not you too. No, no, you're not going... Then every dragon rider mounts on their dragons and every Autobot (besides Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime)... Get back all of you! Said Gobber but no one listen. As Ultra Magnus went to go after them but Optimus stops him. Optimus Prime: Ultra Magnus you go with Gobber and Mulch back to the Great Hall. I'll stay and help the children and round up the animals. Said Optimus as he transfoms into a Semi truck and follows the dragon riders and animals.

Meanwhile at the Great Hall the people were trying to stay warm with what little fire they have, luckly they have enough thanks to WheelJack then the doors open do too the wind almost blew the fire out. Stoick: Move those tables against the doors. He said to two Vikings and they lift two tables up and hold them against the doors. Then Gobber, WheelJack, and Ultra Magnus burst through the doors to tell Stoick. Gobber: Stoick! The barns been destroyed, the animals are scarred! Stoick: Where Hiccup, and the other? Gobber: I'd tried to stop them, Stoick but they went after the animals. WheelJack: But don't worry the "big prime" with them. But Stoick, Gobber, WheelJack and Ultra Magnus went to go get the kids and other Autobots. The doors open again this time Mulch with two yaks. Mulch: I coaught these two. I figured at least with these we be able to start a new heard. Gesturing two yaks as Stoick, Gobber, WheelJack, and Ultra Magnus pass Mulch Gobber points out obvious. Gobber: You might want take look again Mulch. WheelJack: You know look under the hood. Mulch looks under the yaks and sees the problem. Mulch: Ho, uh... Never mind boys.

As the dragon riders and Autobots continue to search for the animals Hiccup on Toothless searching through the air and Toothless uses a plasma blast to light their sight, and Bumblebee uses his head lights to search for the animals. The other dragon riders and Autobots were following Hiccup, Toothless, and Bumblebee. Hiccup: You fine as many as you can! We'll heard them back at the Great Hall! He yells, and Fishlegs asks: Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coaght! Tuffnut: Check this out! He said as he smacks himself. I'm so cold I can't feel my face. Then Ruffnut punches Tuffnut. Didn't feel it! Ruffnut: That takes all, thr fun out of it. As the dragon riders flew the see the animals, the Autobots spotted the animals too. Hiccup: There they are! Come on! He said seeing the animals and rush to get them. But the animal are still scared of them so the run. Fishlegs: Yaks to the left! Snotloud: Chickens to the right! He says as he and Hookfang pass Fishlegs and Meatlug. Optimus Prime: Ratchet, you and Smokescreen round up the yaks. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead you round up the sheep up and chickens. I'll have my trailer ready. (If your wondering why he brought his trailer he reallized so he can put the animals in it and where they got the trailer Optimus went by the ship and brought it.) Snotloud: Hay! I'm flying here! As Snotloud and Hookfang dove close enough to lead the chickens. Chickens, chickens. Follow me this way! But Hookfang flies up a bit. Wait where are you going? (Scream). They almost hit a tree but lucky mist. Bulkhead drives in front of the chickens and transforms into robot form. Bulkhead: Come little guys I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just gonna protect to. He says before he slips on some ice. And to the chickens reaction the run over Bulkhead. Fishlegs and Meatlug were trying to lead the sheep but they just run from Fishlegs and Meatlug. Fishlegs: Sheep, here sheep! Baw, baw. Hay it working. He said till he and Meatlug are stuck between a log (literally) Astrid, Stormfly, and Arcee try to catch the sheep. Astrid: We got them. She said then Stormfly use her luanch spikes to make a cage around them. Arcee: Ratchet me and Astrid caught, some sheep. Astrid responds: Gotcha! Till Snotloud and Hookfang dove in an set the sheep free by accident. Snotloud what are you doing? You're all over the place! Snotloud: You try hearding chickens with a dragon that dosent listen to you! As Hiccup keep looking for the animals Astrid flys to Hiccup and says Astrid: Hiccup! Three sheep! So Hiccup riding on Toothless try hearding the three sheep. As the three sheep run the smallest one slips and falls off the side of the mountain, as slids down another hill side to a cliff. But before it hit the ground it was saved by Toothless, the sheep opens its eyes and sees that Toothless and as Toothless looks at the sheep with a smile on his face. As Toothless lays the little sheep back with its friends. Hiccup: Good job bud. He complimented his dragon and flies off, as for Bumblebee see a yak about to run off a cliff side and almost fell till Bumblebee catches him and lays him back with his friends and transforms into Camaro and drives off, the yaks look at one another thinking the metal giant saved him. Astrid and Stormfly, as to Hiccup: Hiccup the storms getting worse! I can't see anything! Hiccup: Come on bub, give us some light. He whispered to Toothless, so Toothless shoots a plasma blast in the sky lighting up the darkness. Stray yaks twelve O'clock! Tuffnut: I see them, and they are huge! As Tuffnut and Ruffnut flying on Barf and Belch they pick up the stray yaks with the dragons hind legs. I got the yaks! He said untill they herd a familiar. Stoick: Put me down, right now! So the twins did what they were toild and let go of both Gobber and Stoick. To Gobber responds: Do I look like a yak to you?! He said angrily on all fours next to a yak, and surprisedly they almost look a like. As Hiccup, and Toothless land in front of Stoick Hiccup dismounts. Stoick: You shouldn't be out here Hiccup. Hiccup responds: Dad, I'm sorry I let you down. He said in guilt in his voice knowing he tried but the animals were still scared of the dragons and Autobots. Stoick: It's not your fault Hiccup, we're taking you back. Gobber asks: Which way? Stoick: Follow our tracks. They turn and all the tracks were gone covered by the snow. Gobber: So much for that idea. He said as the dragon riders land and walked to Hiccup, Gobber, and Stoick. Fishleg: Sir? What are we going to do now? He asked in a quiet voice fearing the cold. Stoick, and Gobber sees the teens shivering and freezing. Stoick: Everyone... Come together. He said as the teens move close by using their body heat to keep them warm. Toothless sees his friends and encourages the other dragons to help their friends, so did the Autobots. Optimus Prime: Autobots, and dragons. Protect the humans. As they walk to their human friends the dragons raised their wings, and the Autobots latched arms together to keep the snow off. Stoick: What are they doing? He asked and Hiccup awnseres the question: They're protecting us. Astrid adds: It's their natural instinct. Then the dragons breathed fire around their human friends to keep them warm through the night. Toothless, and Bumblebee heard sheep bawing as they were freezing and Toothless, and Bee rush to the sheep's aid the two large sheep ran but the littlest one was being lead to the fire. At first the sheep was scared till Toothless nuged him and Bumblebee Beeping: (Do worry we won't harm you we want to protect you.) even if the sheep can't understand Bee he know what he means. As they return to the fire the other sheep walked to the fire too, then the other animals came even layer beside the dragons. Stoick: Your dragons and Autobots are really something son. Hiccup: Yeah they are. As the dragons fire in the are lighting their darkest hour through the storm.

The next morning as the Autobots and dragons were covered in snow they shook it off and look a the sun rising in the east, Stoick looks back at Hiccup with pride knowing his done did good. As the teens, dragons, and Autobots were carring the animals up to the Great Hall they opened the doors and everyone's happy to see them. Mulch: They're back and they're all right. Bucket adds: Yeah! And the animals are alright too. Mulch: Uh-oh, here comes the dragons and Autobots. But to their surpise Hookfang was carring three sheep on his back, and Bumblebee was carring five chickens and as they lay their wing/arm down to let the animals off. Mulch: Well you look at that. Astrid (yells): Hay everyone! Hiccuo holding a chicken raising his hand in the air with an "egg". Hiccup: The chickens are laying eggs again! Everyone cheered and Bucket says: I was right chickens do lay eggs. As the Autobot lay down for a power down Optimus see the littlest sheep from before and lifts him up and says to him. Optimus Prime: I'm sorry if me, and my friends, and the dragons scared you but we're not as bad as you think. If you give us a chance to show that there's more to us and the dragons then meets the eye. So from now on the Autobots will protect not only, the humans, dragons, but also the animals of Berk if not this planet. As the animals were laying next to one another they even lay next to the dragons and Autobots. Hiccup (speech): We made our peace with the dragons and Autobots when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they have instinces to protect us. Life on Berk just got a little warmer. The end

**Now I know it took me a while but I'm not giving up on this story making this story could take me the rest of this year and next year so just be patient Rome or the Great Wall of China wasn't build in a day ****right? Please place your comment, ideas, and request one the comment box bye for now.**


	4. The Terrible Twos

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

Hiccup riding on Toothless while the other dragon riders on their dragons fallowed. Hiccup: Follow me. He said as they follow Hiccup on Toothless he says to Toothless: Low level advacive, maneuver come on bud. He said to Toothless, now Hiccup makes a speech: When you're riding a dragon, communication is 'key'. You almost have to read each others minds. Or else... Snotloud (yelling): HAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Then Snotloud hits a few tree branches. ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! Hookfang roars in responds. Gotta go back, I think you misses some branches. As Hookfang dives down and have Snoutloud hit a few tree branches. As they emerge from the wood Snotloud says: Got it. He said with two stick in his nose. Hiccup speech:...And have to have an open mind, because sometimes your dragon knows better then you. As Astrid and Stormfly see two trees one leaning on the other. Astrid: Stormfly up! She comanded but Stormfly throughs Astrid in the air over the trees while she went benth them. As Astrid flew over the trees and landed on Stormfly she thanks her dragon. Astrid: You were right Stormfly. It was down. I almost died. Snotloud flying next to her and responded. Snotloud: Almost died? I would have died. As he removes one of the sticks from his noise, Astrid makes a joke. Astrid: That's a good look for you. She said then Snotloud sticks the stick back in his noise. As they flew through the air Hiccup notice somebody was missing. Hiccup: Has anyone seen Fishlegs? Ruffnut awnseres: I saw him yesterday. Dose that count? Hiccup groans turns around and finds Fishlegs and Meatlug stuck in two different trees. As Hiccup and Toothless land Hiccup dismounts and asks: Wow there you are, Fishlegs. Are you ok? Fishlegs response: I'm fine, just hanging out. Not like I'd crash or anything. Ok I crashed there I said it. As Hiccup tries to pull Fishlegs out of the tree he accidentally pulled Fishlegs pants off. Hiccup: Oops. Fishlegs: And there goes my didgnaty. As Hiccup tries to pull Fishlegs again but he's stuck pretty tight. Hiccup: Yeah, you're pretty stuck. I think I know how to get you down. But you have to stay perfectly still. Fishlegs: Why? What are you going to do? He ask, then Hiccup says to Toothless: Careful bud he's not wearing any pants. Fishlegs: Hu? Wait! What dose my lack of pants... He was interrupted by Toothless plasma blast and shot out of the tree and Toothless catches Fishlegs before he hits the ground. As Fishlegs dismounts from Toothless he says softly: Thank you. And turns to Hiccup for his pants. I believe those are mine. He said as Hiccup throws Fishlegs his pants. As Fishlegs puts his pants on Hiccup asks: Now what are we gonna do about Meat... He was inturreuped by Meatlug who fell out of the tree with a few tree branches on her... Lug. Hiccup finished, As Fishlegs walks to Meatlug and places his hands on her he asks Hiccup. Fishlegs: Can you please not tell the others, that Meatlug broke the tress? (Whispers) She's sensitive about her weight. Hiccup asks: How did this happen? He asks Fishlegs and he responds: I don't know, I was just flying along looking taking notes on the phlora and phana typical guy stuff and looking for some plants for Ratchet to study. Then something jumped out of the bushes. It was like... Like-like-like a flaming squirrel. Hiccup with his arms cross saying: Really a flaming squirrel? He said not believing Fishlegs and he guesses: Or Chipmunk. Hiccup still not believing Fishelgs as he continues: Or some other flammable rodents. (Over reacting) I don't know Hiccup it's scared us! Isn't that enough for you?! He says as he mounts of Meatlug, as the both fly away. Hiccup turns to Toothless and asks: Did you hear that? A flaming squirrel? And as he mounts on Toothless he continues to point the logic. Everyone knows theres no such thing... Then something jumps out of pushes that looks like a flaming squirrel..."flaming squirrel"! He says in shock falls off Toothless in mid take off. Wow! you saw that right? He asks Toothless as the two look and see a little dragon hiding in a hole in s larage rock, the dragon was small has three horns, bright colored scales, and looks scared. As Hiccup walks to the little dragon and tries talking to it by being nice. Hiccup: Hay little guy, who are you? He said to the little dragon as his hand moves closer, the tiny dragon tries to bite Hiccup. Wow, settle down there big fella. I've never seen anything like him. He says as Toothless crept close behind Hiccup, as he sees the little dragon he roars a bit. You're not helping. You know I think we may have a new species. He says thinking out loud while Toothless nuges him away from the little dragon. Wow! Hay Toothless what's gotten into you? He looks like he's hurt. He walks to the dragon as speaks softly. Dont be afraid I'm a friend. He reaches in his vest pocket and pulls out some dragon nip. Here. The little dragon is still scared. It's okay, just a little dragon nip. As the litter dragon emerges and Toothless starts to roar loader, scaring the little dragon into Hiccup's arms. Come on, play nice. He said to Toothless then the little dragon's feet claws crachs Hiccup chest. (In pain) Little dragon, big claws! As Hiccup get up from his knees he says to the dragon. Come on let's go we'll fixed you right up. Maybe Ratchet can help you. He said to the little dragon.

At the Berk dragon acedemy both dragon riders and Autobots were discussing about the new dragon especially Fishlegs. Fishlegs: This is so exciting! Its a whole new species! Tuffnut: Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me. Fishlegs: We have no idea what it's capable of. There's no telling what it can do. Tuffnut kneels to its face and gives it and order: Flame. Do it. He says but the little dragon insteads jumps on Tuffnut's face biting down his noise. Get it off, get it off, get it off! As Ruffnut was laughing the little dragon was pulled of by Tuffnut and the dragon jumps on Ruffnut's noise. Hay that is funny. Said Tuffnut as Hiccup walked to the little dragon. Hiccup: Come on, guys this is serious, we have to figure out what to do with him. He's hurt. Tuffnut: He's hurt? Hiccup: He's just really scared. he'll settle down. Fishlegs: Uh new species, remembe? We don't know he might do. As Optimus walks he agrees with Fishlegs. Optimus Prime: Fishlegs is right. This new dragon is unpracticable. He maybe the first of many new species to follow but we still don't know what it's capacity is. Astrid: Well somebody's gotta take him home. Everyone walked back even the Autobots inculding Optimus. Hiccup: Well big guy. Here's your somebody. He said to the little dragon.

That night at Hiccup house his father wasn't happy about the new dragon in the house. Stoick: No, no, no! He's not staying here, I got a one dragon limit. He said as was carrying fire wood Hiccup argument: Ah, he's not a very big dragon. Think of him mote like a flaming squirrel. Stoick: Don't want one of those either. As he places the fire wood on the fire place he points to Toothless. Toothless what are you waiting for? He said and before Toothless fired the little dragon fires first. And to their surprise "especially" Toothless. Looks like you got torched. Said Stoick as he walks to Hiccup. Ho that's his name by the way: Torch. Hiccup: So he can stay? Stoick awnsers: We can't just throw him out now. We just named him. Toothless growls a bit in anger. As Hiccup was carrying a large basket of fish and lays it down in front of Toothless. Hiccup: A hundred for you (Toothless) and one for you (Torch). He said as he place a fish in a bowl for Torch. There you go boys you're first supper together. But when Toothless looks down he sees his basket empty and looks at Torch and puts the pieces together and scares Torch up to the ceiling supports. Wow, Toothless you're sure hungry tonight aren't ya' bud? He said as he picks up the basket and walks away then Toothless went back angryly staring at Torched. As the night Hiccup was giving Torch a bed like Toothless's but smaller. This is were you sleep Torch. Toothless was hitting his bed but Torch was in it, Toothless picked Torch up with his teeth and tosses him off his bed when he turns back he sees Torch again and he was surprised. Hiccup: Aww, look at that he made himself at home. Toothless you don't mind sharing your bed for the night do you? Toothless was surprised and roars a bit and climbs on the ceiling suports. Bumblebee was watching from the ceiling window. Bumblebee beeping: (Aww, cute and fast little critter.). Hiccup: Hay Bee, what's up? Bumblebee beeping: (Nothing just came to see what you up too. Well goodnight.) Hiccup: goodnight. He turns to Toothless and Torch, as for Toothless he's sleeping on the ceiling supports. As Hiccup gose to bed he says to Toothless: I hope he sleeps threw the night he hardly ate. Toothless disagrees with Hiccup becuase he ate his supper. An you go to sleep. He said to Toothless as he blows out the candle and gose to sleep.

Outside of Berk village in the forest, in the same large rock with a hole in it where Hiccuo and Toothless found Torch. A same kind of dragon that Torch is but much much bigger and it was angry trying to find Torch, Toothless heard the sound looked at Torch and went outside through the ceiling window ran to cliff side and saw a light in the forest and growls knowing what it ment.

The next day at the academy the dragon riders and Autobots were discusing about Torch. As Hiccup was carrying Torch to a table in the academy the dragon riders and Autobots were getting ready to learn about Torch. Hiccup: Alright Torch, let's figure out what you are. No one was more thrilled then Fishlegs. Fishlegs: This is so existing! Documenting a whole new species! Learning all about what it can do... He was inturupted by Tuffnut. Tuffnut: Wait. Learning? Ruufnut adds: No thanks. Bulkhead: I may not gotten much into school but this Lillie guy will be nice to learn. Optimus Prime: This new animal is one of many different creatures that will be discover by man. And if not Autobot, so we should take the moment to study this creature. As Ratchet scans it. Ratchet: I've scan the life form Optimus, and there's some good news. Good new: This dragon clean of illnesses or parasites. And the wing can be healed. Optimus Prime: Well done old friend. Now let's find out what this dragon is. As Hiccup looks through the book of dragons and finds nothing on Torch. Hiccup: There's nothing in the book of dragons that looks "anything like him." Fishlegs: We even get to determine what it's called? (Gasping for breath) That is... That is a really big responsibility. I don't know if I'm ready for that. Snotloud steps in and says: I'm ready I'm gonna name the snot out of him. Astrid measures the wing. Astrid: Twenty inches for the wings. Hiccup: That's a big wing span. Snotloud rushes to give the name: Big wing, Big span, Big wing span! Fishlegs: May I the have the honnor, of Administrating the claw test? He said as he unfolds a piece of paper and presents to Torch. He slice the paper like it was nothing but air. Look at these talons they're razor like. Fishlegs said then Snotloud steps in with more dumb names. Snotloud: Sharp claw, Razor feet, Razor sharp claw talon feet! Tuffnut: Hold on, is he serouis? He asked then Smokescreen awnseres: You have no idea. Fishlegs walks to Hiccup places his left on Hiccup's shoulder. Fishlegs: You know what's, next don't you? Hiccup awnseres: No not really. Fishlegs: Only the single most important to dragon's reaction to eels. Pause for a moment. The eel reaction test. As Fishlegs opens the basket pulls an eel from a basket to the other dragons they were scared Torch saw a bit shocked till he sniffed it and ate the eel like nothing. He ate it! He ate the eel. Said Fishlegs, till Snotloud push as and makes another dumb name. Snotloud: Eel eater! Come on that perfect. Hiccup: Fishlegs, has there ever been a dragon who wasn't afriad of... Fishlegs awnser: "Never in recorded history". We're in uncharted waters my friend. Hiccup: You hear that Torch? You're one of a kind. Ratchet: This reminds of the time when many Cybertronian scientists who discover creatures called insecticons, one of the scientist was named "Shockwave". Fishlegs: Was he an Autobot sicentest? Arcee: He was a Decepticon scientist, during the war he disceted and experimented on a few. Astrid: What happen to him? The Autobots looked at one another. Optimus Prime: It's better if we disuse this later. So back to Torch. Fishlegs: Now we need to get it to fly. Hiccup: Maybe if Torch saw, Toothless fly. (Yelling) Toothless! Let take a ride bud! He yells as Toothless who's on a cliff side sitting ignoring Hiccup. Toothless! As Snotloud walks to Hookfang he chuckles a bit. Snotloud: So much for "the dragon trainer". He said mocking Hiccup And hops on Hookfang. We've got this. Gesturing him and Hookfang. Watch and learn. He said then Hookfang and Snotloud started flying like crazy, as the fly through the sky even past Toothless whom he ignored. As they land in the academy Snotloud was panting. Snotloud: Ok, your turn. But don't think you have to live up to that. He said as he dismounts Smokescreen: I don't think Snotloud's flying or Hookfang's flying a great example to teach Torch. Bumblebee: (Agreed Snotloud can't control his dragon, and Hookfang doesn't listen.). As Torch flies a bit and waddles in a small cyclical. Ruffnut: What's he doing? Astrid awnseres: I don't know something's wrong. Tuffnut adds: Ah man we broke him. Hiccup: Maybe he can't fly. Then Torch begins to light like a fire cracker and make a small cyclical that got bigger as he spinds around, the teens and Autobots were amazed. As Torch land where he flew off Hiccup walks to him and pick the little dragon up. Hiccup: You are one incredible little dragon. Ruffnut: Wow! Look at that burn mark. She said as the burn mark looks like a flaming tornado just made it. Tuffnut: Hu, look at this burn mark. He said gesturing his rist was smoking. Fishlegs: Did you see how it flew? "It's spun like a typhoon." Astrid adds: "And he came back just like a boomerang." Snotloud makes more dumb names. Snotloud: Hot spinner, Flaming combacker! Fishlegs: No. Typhoomerang. Snotloud: Typhoomerang? Nah I don't get it. Ratchet: Optimus this creature is an amazing find I need to run further test on it. Hiccup: Like what? Ratchet: Unlike Shockwave I'll be humain about this see what foods he eats, what his body temperatures it can produse, the heat of his fire breath. And many experiments that would require a life time of study. Hiccup: We'll get to that later Ratchet but for now we need to place Torch in the book of dragons. Optimus Prime: That would be wise. Write what you've learn now and continue where you left off later.

That night at the Haddock house Toothless was standing guard while Hiccup was drawing and writing about Torch of in this case Typhoomerangs. Hiccup: Ok Torch hold still. I'm trying to draw you. He said while Torch was wearing Hiccup's helmat. You're getting you own chapter. Hiccup makes a few growls at Torch like teasing him, Toothless ignored them till he saw the fire in the forest glow a bit brighter. Bumblebee walks to him. Bumblebee beeping: (What's wrong Toothless?) then Bee sees the glow. (I'm gonna scout a head see what's going on.). Then Bee transforms into a Comoro and drives off. As for Toothless who rushes to Hiccup to warn him but Hiccup falls out of his chair and trops his pencil and brakes it. Toothless look what you did. Said Hiccup but Toothless keeps trying to warn Hiccup but he's not listening. And now I have to get more charcoal. Toothless you behave yourself while I'm gone. He said as he walks down stairs, Toothless growls at Torch, then Torch runs to Hiccup. It's ok big guy, I'll be right back. Toothless hears the roars from Hiccup's room and turns to it but accidently hits Torch with his tail Torch retaliates by biting Toothless's tail the Toothless begins to chase Torch around till Torch shoots fire around Toothless's bed. Hiccup turns and looks up at his room and runs to put the fire out. TOOTHLESS! He yells grabbing his blanket putting it out then Torch jumps into Hiccup's arms. (Coughing) What is going on here?! Toothless why did you do this? What's got into you? Toothless roars a little then rushes out the window celling. Toothless? Wait! But Toothless was already out. It's ok big guy. He's starting to worry me too. He said to Torch.

As for Toothless rushes through the forest till he sees two Typhoomerangs. One was yellowish green, the other was a navy blue. Toothless turns to his right seeing Bumblebee hiding begind a large bolder giving the be quiet sign with his finger and covered mouth. Both were calm till a boar runs through the rushes charging at them the two little Typhoomagrangs run as fast as they could till the boar stops in its tracks after seeing their mother and she was big and not very happy, and started to fly and breath fire around the boar making it trapped. Toothless and Bee watched in horror knowing that is Torch's mother and she is not in a happy mood.

The next day at the forge Hiccup was disgusting with Gobber and WheelJack about Toothless. Hiccup: It's weird, it's like Toothless is jealous. Which it great, "so my first girlfriend is a dragon". Gobber: Another thing we have in common. He said as he was making a sword. Something must be going on under the surface. Dragons are complex creatures Hiccup. They work on many emontinal levels. Me? I've only haven the one. WheelJack walks up and says: Yeah I agree. I remember durning the war there was a time where me and Bulkhead got jealous of a soldier named "Hound". He was a heavey weapons soldier, that smokes bullest like cigars. He was more die hard then all the Wreakers combind after the war we don't know what happened to him. All we know he's still alive he's the kind that dosent die so easily. Then Toothless shows up and roars like crazy trying to warn them. Hiccup: Ok, Toothless! See, this what I'm talking about. Toothless still acting crazy trying to warn them. Toothless settle down. He demanded thrn Torch jumps out of Hiccup's arms to Toothless, and he picks Torch up with his mouth, and carries him to his mother. Gobber, WheelJack grab him. Gobber: You wanna dance big boy? Cause I've got my dancing shoe on. WheelJack: Don't leave me out on the fun. Then Torch sparks up and flys out of Toothless's mouth and begins to fly all around the forge. Toothless chases him but Gobber grabs Toothless's tail. Gobber: Gotcha. But Toothless is still chasing Torch while Gobber is still hanging on, WheelJack triest to catch them but he misses and Gobber hits a desk, when Gobber looks up he sees he's pam pipes. Gobber: "My Pam pipes"! Now I can get the band back together. WheelJack: Sweet I'll get my drums! As Torch continues to fly he lands behind Hiccup. Hiccup: Toothless, "back down"! He demanded in a firm tone, as both Hiccup and Toothless glares at one another Gobber plays his Pam pipes in the back ground. "Not helping". Gobber: Sorry. Hiccup: I don't know what's got into you. But I'd don't like it. Toothless goes away again, while Gobber plays some flute music to set the mood, Hiccup looks at him with a mad look on his face. Gobber: What? He asked.

late that evening as the sun was setting Hiccup was riding on Toothless. Toothless was in a hurry. Hiccup: Wow, Wow! Toothless wanted to show him Torch's mother's scorch mark. Toothless the cove! Is this way! Hiccup yells tell Toothless where to go. Where are you going?! No we're going to the cove! But as they flew past the cove till Hiccup uses the prosthetic tail fin to control him and turn them around back to the cove. but they didn't see the scorch mark that Toothless was trying to warn. As they land in the cove Hiccup dismounts and says to him. Hiccup: Ok, you gotta to stay here. He said to Toothless. I never thought bring Torch home would lead to best if I separate you two until I figure this out. As Hiccup walks away Toothless tries to stop him. Toothless. This is serouse you got to stay here. He said to his dragon but his dragon still refuses. Ok crazy, out of control dragon blocking my path. He tries to to find away around him then he makes a sneaky move my going one direaction and dose a spin around. Or not. runs to the passage/exit of the cove. Toothless chase but he can't climb out of the cove. As Hiccup look at Toothless from the ledge where he saw Toothless in the cove the first time. As he walks away Toothless is a bit angry.

later that night as Hiccup was in his bed his arms behind his head, and feeling a bit guilty. Then he looks at Torch sleeping still feeling guilty. As for Toothless was sleeping upside down in tree. Still a but anger then he hears something a roar and he hears Torch's mother roaring he tries again to get out bout he can't Bee see this and hids and tries to call for reinforcements but the tree are blocking the signal so he keeps and eye on it and follows her and shes tearing down trees.

The next morning Hiccup and the other are in the dragon academy disgusting about Toothless's jealousy. Astrid: You did the right thing with Toothless. He'll snap out of this. Snotloud: Yeah, but what if he doesn't? The you won't have a dragon to ride. And if you don't have a dragon to ride then you can't be leader the dragon academy! Ha! Astrid: Yeah. Then me and Arcee takes over. Do you really want that? Optimus walks up to Hiccup kneels to him and tells him of someone he knew. Optimus Prime: I feel your pain more strongly then anyone here. Before the war for Cybertron when I was named Orion Pax and I once was friends with a gladiator. One who named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes. Megatronus. He vowd to challange Cybertron's leadership and demanded all Cybertronians be treated as equals. And before long he appeared before the high counsel to prepose his vision for a just cicity. But he proclaim to over throw the old guard with force and arragently demanding to be named the next Prime. But I didn't believe in violence as a mean of achieving justice. When I precented my own speech. Megatronus grew jealous when the counsel deemed me worthy of the title of Prime. So Megatronus and I never spoke again till the war. Hiccup: What happend to your former friend Megatronus? Optimus didn't want to tell Hiccup or the other that Megatronus is Megatron the one who started the war. Optimus Prime: That story remaind to be untoild. Tuffnut and Ruffnut comes in the dragon academy while riding on their dragon Barf and Belch. Tuffnut: You guys would not believe what we just saw. Snotloud: Exuse me. We're having a power struggle. Hiccup disagreeing: We're not having a power struggle. Tuffnut: The whole forest, "ultamite destruction"! Ruffnut adds: It was beautiful. The whole was like Torched. Hiccup started to think what Ruffnut said when she said torched. Hiccup: Torch? Show me.

Every dragon rider and Autobot raced to the forest to find the torched spot. Hiccup riding on Stormfly with Astrid. When they reached the spot they see the same kind of scorch mark Torch made but much, much bigger. Ruffnut: Like we said. "Ultamite Destruction". As the dragon riders dismount and the Autobots transform Hiccup notice the same burn mark. Hiccup: We've seen that burn mark before. Astrid: But never like this. Fishlegs: You know what this means right? Big burn mark... Hiccup finishes:...Big Tyoopharang. Everyone looks up and see a large typhoomerang. Tuffnut: He looks mad. Hiccup points out the obvious: That not a he. It's a she. That's Torch's mother. And started to put the piece together. Astrid: Torch, is a baby. Then Torch appears behind Fishlegs. Hiccup starting to realize what Toothless telling him. Hiccup: That's what Toothless been trying to telling me about. Fishlegs: Who ever comes between that mother, and this baby... Is gonna get fried! He says in fear as he passes to Ratchet, who passes to Arcee who passes to Bulkhead, who passes to Tuffnut who also passes to Ruffnut, who passes to Smokescreen who gives it to Snotloud and finally lets Hiccup take it. Snotloud: Let's just leave it and let's get out of here. Torch makes some chirp noises and his mother hears and sees him along with the Autobots and dragon riders. Hiccup: Uh-oh. As Hiccup puts Torch down he says to him. Now go home to your mama. Then Torch's mother starts breathing fire and closer. Run! Said Hiccup. Optimus Prime: Autobots retreat! Retreat! As every dragon rider was mounting on their dragons Hiccup was heading for the cove. Hiccup: You guys go that way. I'll leader her into the forest away from the village. Astrid: Hiccup! As Hiccup runs to the cove Torch's mother roars, both Toothless and Bumblebee hear her. Hiccup continues to run and Torch is following him. Please stop following me. He said to Torch. Then Bumblebee jumps out of the bushes. Hiccup: Where have you been? Bumblebee beeping: (Never mind that, just get to Toothless I'll hold her off for as long as I can.). Torch's mother is moving towards Bee, and he start's firing at her but set on stun, he hits her and it's making her more angry and in retaliation she slices his left arm and behind his knees making him collapse, she didn't want to finish him off but she just continues to chase Hiccup. Bumblebee beeping: (Hiccup, run faster!). Hiccup is still running the he sees the top of the cove and jumps. Hiccup: Toothless! He yells as he jumps in the cove. Hiccup riding on Toothless out of the cove. Thanks Toothless. I'm so sorru I didn't listen to you. As they flew away from Torch's mother she begins to chase them. Toothless adacive maneuver. As they try to out fly her she still chasing them. Why won't she stop? Then Torch appears behind Hiccup. Torch?! What are you doing here?! You need to be with your mother. He says to the baby dragon, as they continue to out fly her. Toothless we have to try somthing else. We'll you her size against her. Toothless up! He said as the go up on the side of a cliff, up to the sky. Now divd he says as the dragon mother follows but losing speed. As the last moment Toothless lift himself before touching the ground, Torch's mother was too big she didnt have time to pull up and makes a crash landing falling unconscious as he hits the ground. Hiccup, Toothless lands in front of her. I hope she's ok. He said then Torch dismounts off Toothless to his mother, he nuges her to wake her up. When she finally wake up she's happy to see him, not only her but his other siblings as well. As they rush to see their brother again they have a happy reunion. Good job bud. Everyone's back where they belong. He congratulates his dragon friend and Toothless is happy knowing Torch is right where he belongs. As the baby dragon hop on their mother's wing Hiccup says his good byes. Good bye Torch. And as the mother lights up she begins to fly the. hiccup looks down to his dragon. Come on bud lets go home.

Later that night at the Haddock house Bee was resting on the side of the house, Stoick tending the fire, Gobber playing his Pam pips, WheelJack playing his drums, and Hiccup playing with Toothless. Gobber done playing his music. Gobber: (Sign) Me and WheelJack wrote this just for the Occasion and gose back playing his song. Hiccup realizing his mistakes he apologizes to Toothless. Hiccup: I should have known you just trying to protect me. That's what you do. Then Toothless starts to regurgitate a piece of fish in Hiccup lap. And then you do that.

The next day, as Hiccup was riding on Toothless through the forest, and Hiccup makes a speech. Hiccup Speech: Communication between dragon and rider gose both ways not only dose the dragon must follow the rider, but the rider must listen to the dragon. As they fly over where Torch's mother made her burn make now grows flowers. Becuase sometimes the must say is what you need to hear. Optimus walks through the forest and finds the same burn mark and sees the flowers and started unrooting a few for the green house he made to study the plant life. Optimus Prime: Even in the firis of death comes life, even if it can destroy one thing, another thing will takes its place.

**Sorry it took me a while it's been hard but if you like it let me know. Please send comment, request, or ideas.**


End file.
